Ai tombom ste yun
by ataleofsisters
Summary: Entre guerre et amour qui triomphera ? [Clexa]
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Je publie enfin ma première fanfiction (Clexa évidemment !).

Cette fanfiction se passe après l'épisode 3x07 mais (SPOIL) la sex scene Clexa et la mort de Lexa n'ont pas eu lieu.

Je posterai une fois par semaine à savoir le samedi :) J'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire. Si vous souhaitez que certaines choses se passent n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou à m'envoyer un MP.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke était en route pour Arkadia. Elle y arriverai d'ici deux jours, Titus n'avait pas menti quand à la rapidité des chevaux. Octavia et Indra était quelques mètres derrière elle, parlant de stratégie guerrière. Deux natifs entouraient Clarke. Ces derniers ainsi qu'Indra avaient reçus pour ordre d'aller à TonDC après être surs que la blonde et ses amis étaient bien arrivés à destination. Chaque clan avait une mission : les trois Grounders devaient mettre en place le blocus tandis que les trois Skaikru devaient rétablir l'ordre à Arkadia.  
Clarke savait que sa mission n'allait pas être facile, mais elle y arriverai, elle le savait.

Murphy, auparavant devant Clarke, ralentit la cadence afin de se trouver à ses côtés.

\- Dis moi que nous avons ou plutôt que tu as un plan.  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ça, répondit Clarke. Seulement ce n'est pas si facile, je ne connais pas vraiment la situation, je n'étais pas là bas.  
\- Je comprends. Je... je voulais te remercier.  
\- En quel honneur ? Sourit-elle.  
\- Merci de m'avoir emmené avec toi.  
\- Tu fais partie de mon peuple, c'est normal.  
\- Ça fait un bout de temps que je suis parti, je ne sais pas si on peut encore me considérer comme l'un des vôtres...  
\- Je suis partie aussi mais tu es né Skaikru, comme moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Murphy hocha la tête. Il ne s'en voulait pas d'être parti quelques mois auparavant. Il en avait besoin autant que Clarke. Ils avaient tout deux quitté leur peuple, pour des raisons différentes certes mais dans deux jours ils y seraient à nouveau.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Octavia avait allumé un feu, les deux natifs étaient partis chasser tandis que Murphy installait des fourrures au sol.  
Après avoir mangé les lapins, ils allèrent se coucher. Mais Clarke n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se rendit au pieds des braises encore fumantes et fut vite rejointe par Octavia.

\- Du mal à dormir ? Demanda la blonde.  
\- Oui. Quand je suis partie avec toi, Lincoln était en prison. Je... j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.  
\- J'ai peur aussi, pour ma mère et pour nos amis. J'espère que l'on pourra régler ça rapidement.

Octavia hocha la tête. Cependant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Elle osa enfin la poser.

\- Quand tout sera réglé, tu ne resteras pas n'est-ce pas ?  
\- No... Enfin je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu as le droit de partir Clarke, tu as le droit au bonheur comme chacun d'entre nous. Les actions que tu as faites étaient pour survivre. Je t'en ai voulu c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui je comprends, je te comprends .  
\- Merci Octavia. Tu pourrais venir à Polis aussi tu sais. Tu es peut être née dans le ciel mais ton cœur appartient à la terre.  
\- Je ne sais pas, la tête de Lincoln est toujours mise à prix chez les natifs.  
\- Oh si ce n'est que ça le problème, je parlerai à Lexa.

Octavia sourit.  
\- Je vais aller me coucher, annonça cette dernière.  
\- Je ne vais pas tarder non plus. _Moshop Okteivia._  
\- _Moshop_ _Klarke.  
_  
La blonde regarda les braises crépitantes encore quelques instants puis partie se coucher. Elle s'enroula dans la peau de bête, ses pensées tournées vers Lexa. Elle la reverrai, elle le savait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le petit groupe venait d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt séparant Arkadia de TonDC. Leurs chemins se séparaient maintenant. Murphy, qui avait sympathisé avec les deux natifs la veille, leur fit une accolade avant de retourner aux côtés de Clarke. Octavia et Indra faisaient leurs adieux loin des regards.  
Lorsqu'elles revinrent, Indra s'avança vers Clarke.

\- Merci pour tout Indra.  
\- Je n'ai fais qu'exécuter les ordres d'Heda, dit elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule amicalement.

«May we meet again» furent les derniers mots prononcés avant que les trois Grounders ne s'éloignent.  
Murphy se tourna vers les deux filles.

\- Alors, comment allons nous rétablir la paix ?  
\- Déjà on entre à Arkadia, ensuite on improvise, répondit Clarke.  
\- De toute façon, les plans c'est pas notre point fort, rajouta Octavia.

Ils traversèrent la forêt en silence. Celle-ci leur rappelant bien trop de souvenirs surtout lorsqu'ils passèrent devant leur ancien vaisseau. Ils avaient bien changés depuis cette époque. Ils avaient appris à se battre, à tuer : à survivre.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le grand portail central se tenait maintenant devant eux, le panneau « Arkadia » au dessus de leurs têtes. Bien sûr ils ne s'attendaient pas à entrer sans problèmes : tout trois avaient désertés pour vivre avec « l'ennemi ».

\- Posez vos armes ! Cria l'un des gardes.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda un autre.

Clarke retira la charge de son revolver tandis qu'Octavia enfonça son épée dans le sol devant elle. Murphy n'avait pas d'armes.

\- Ici Clarke, Murphy et Octavia, hurla la brune.

L'un des soldats sortie son talkie-walkie, sûrement pour prévenir Pike de leur venue. Puis le grand portail s'ouvrit et plusieurs gardes les entourèrent.

Ils furent conduit à travers les couloirs de l'ancien vaisseau. Clarke observait chaque croisement, chaque détour, espérant revoir sa mère vivante et en bonne santé. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bureau du Chancelier. Un des gardes frappa à la porte : une fois, deux fois… toujours pas de réponse. Il décida donc de passer son badge et entra suivit des trois adolescents. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent Pike, un bâton électrique à la main, torturant un natif maintenant inconscient.

\- Lincoln ! S'écria Octavia.

Elle tenta de courir vers lui mais les gardes la retinrent.

\- Excusez moi Chancelier, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupez.

Pike fit un léger hochement de tête, signe qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, y déposa l'objet électrique puis se retourna vers le groupe.

\- Ramenez le dans sa cellule et faites venir un médecin, j'ai encore besoin de lui. Ordonna t-il.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Que je me rende !? S'exclama Pike.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke. C'est le seul moyen pour que tout ceci s'arrête. Une vie pour la paix, n'est-ce pas ce que vous pouvez offrir de mieux à votre peuple ?

\- Et qui vous dit que ces sauvages respecterons leur parole ? Et qu'il n'attaquerons pas Arkadia ?

La blonde ne répondit pas, elle savait que cela suffirait mais elle n'avait pas d'arguments à donner au Chancelier.

\- Je refuse.

\- Vous êtes un lâche Pike ! Cracha Octavia.

\- Gardes ! Enfermez ces trois jeunes immédiatement. Et réunissez quelques éclaireurs, nous devons mettre tout cela au clair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

3 semaines, cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Clarke, Murphy et Octavia avaient été envoyés en prison. Au fur et à mesure des jours, quelques Skaikru les avaient rejoints à cause de leur opposition à Pike. On pouvait désormais compter Miller, Harper ainsi que Kane parmi eux.

Clarke tournait en rond. Elle aurait dû retrouver la commandante au bout de 2 semaines afin de faire un point sur la situation. Malheureusement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et la blonde n'avait évidemment pas pu s'y rendre.

Clarke n'en pouvait plus, il fallait absolument qu'elle agisse. Octavia se trouvait dans le même était que la blonde. Après l'épisode de la torture, Lincoln avait été envoyé dans une autre cellule que la leur et il n'avait pas vu le natif depuis cette fois.

Murphy se leva soudainement du banc sur lequel il était assis.

\- Alors c'est ça !? On va se laisser pourrir en prison ? On va laisser Pike gagner ? Questionna t-il.

\- Parce que tu as un plan peut être ? Demanda Octavia. Si oui, mais j'en doute, je suis preneuse !

\- Calme toi Octavia, fit Nathan en s'approchant doucement.

\- Me calmer !? ME CALMER !? Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est enfermé ! On reste dans l'attente, mais dans l'attente de quoi ? Qu'une guerre éclate ?

Il y eut un silence, chacun réfléchissant aux propos de la native de cœur. Tous savaient qu'elle avait raison mais personne n'avait de solution. Kane, qui était resté en retrait pendant toute la conversation, se leva soudainement un sourire presque imperceptible sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai peut être un plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey on se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 2 !

Vos reviews sur le premier chapitre m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le petit groupe avait mis au point un plan, tout était en place. Il était simple : Clarke, ayant été jugée comme la plus importante aux yeux de Pike, devait simuler une crise cardiaque. Avec un peu de chance, des gardes viendraient dans la cellule et les prisonniers pourraient en profiter pour s'enfuir. Ils étaient tous assis, attendant la réunion quotidienne de Pike afin d'exécuter leur plan puisque beaucoup de soldats s'y rendaient afin de protéger le Chancelier. Il leur serait donc plus facile de sortir du camp sans se faire remarquer.

Le moment était venu. Clarke commença à hurler, tombant au sol et s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Un soldat seul, sûrement alerté par les cris de Clarke, accourût précipitamment. Il resta tout de même derrière la grille.

\- Un problème _Okteivia_ ? Dit il avec un accent Trikru, plus pour se moquer d'elle que pour autre chose.

\- Je… je crois que Clarke fait une crise cardiaque !

Il regarda par dessus pour voir si les propos de la jeune fille étaient vrais. Clarke semblait effectivement dans un mauvais état mais il resta là, immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait reçu l'ordre de n'ouvrir la cellule sous aucun prétexte.

\- Je vous en prie ! Supplia Harper. Faites quelque chose !

\- Elle ne respire plus, s'écria Murphy.

Octavia s'approcha vivement du garde.

\- Votre matraque. Dit-elle en montrant celle-ci du doigt.

\- Pardon ?

\- Seule une décharge électrique peut faire rebattre son cœur. Vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort de _Wanheda_ sur votre conscience n'est ce pas ?

Suite à ces propos, il tendit son arme vers la jeune fille. Elle la saisit rapidement avant de rejoindre la blonde. Mais elle s'arrêta d'un coup et électrocuta le garde à la place jusqu'à son évanouissement. Par chance, une fois de plus, c'était le gardien des clefs. Elle les prit alors et ouvrit la cellule.

Miller tendit sa main à Clarke afin de l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu as été géniale ! S'exclama t-il.

\- Merci mais tu devrais retourner ce compliment à Octavia. C'est elle qui a fait tout le travail.

\- Votre plan était super Kane, remercia Harper.

\- Bon on y va !? S'impatienta Octavia. Je reste pas ici plus longtemps !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les 6 membres du peuple du ciel s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite grotte se trouvant à la limite du blocus. Ils avaient réussi à sortir du camp sans encombres. Mais ils reviendraient à Arkadia après avoir trouvé un plan pour évincer Pike.

\- Si nous livrons Pike aux natifs, que va t-il se passer ? Demanda Miller.

\- Il recevra 300 coups de couteau. 1 coup pour une vie prise. Et quand il sera mort, les Grounders lèveront le blocus et nous redeviendrons le 13ème clan. Une paix durable avec eux sera enfin établie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après cette rude journée, tous étaient partis se coucher. Clarke, comme à son habitude, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cette situation l'épuisait au plus au point. Elle sortit de la grotte sans un bruit afin de ne pas réveiller ses amis. Elle aurait tant voulu que Lexa soit à ses côtés en ce moment. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer mais la commandante lui manquait, elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle marcha encore quelques instants et se figea devant la ligne de blocus : elle savait comment livrer Pike aux natifs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Tu es sûre que Pike acceptera de te suivre ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Je l'espère, répondit simplement Clarke.

\- Je pourrais y aller à ta place, proposa Harper, il détient ma sœur.

\- Non, j'ai déjà abandonné mon peuple après le Mount Weather. Pike ne trouvera pas cela étrange que je vous livre en échange de ma mère.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Il fut décidé que Clarke partirait dans une dizaine de minutes. Étant encore tôt, il serait plus facile pour la blonde de faire croire qu'elle était partie alors que ses coéquipiers dormaient encore.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine de minutes que Clarke était partie en direction d'Arkadia. Les 5 Skaikru étaient cachés derrière ou dans les arbres, comme prévu. Il devait maintenant attendre que la blonde amène Pike à la limite du blocus pour qu'ils le livrent aux natifs. Évidemment le Chancelier n'allait pas être seul. Il leur faudrait donc tuer les gardes l'accompagnant, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le choix.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Grounders ! Nous vous livrons Pike kom Skaikru, Chancelier d'Arkadia. Hurla Kane.

Leur plan avait fonctionné comme prévu à quelques détails près. En effet, ils n'avaient pas pensés que Bellamy puisse accompagner Pike même s'ils savaient tous que le brun s'était rangé du côté du Chancelier. Ils avaient donc dû l'assommer comparé aux autres soldats qui avaient été tués.

Les natifs avaient emmenés Pike sans questions. Le petit groupe décida donc de retourner à Arkadia afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la nouvelle avait été annoncée. Octavia avait enfin pu retrouver Lincoln. Certes le natif était dans un piteux état mais il était vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Clarke était dans sa chambre. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle n'y était pas entrée. Elle regardait la forêt à travers son hublot, elle avait toujours aimé la vue que sa chambre lui offrait. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda Abby en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui merci entre donc !

Les retrouvailles entre Clarke et sa mère avaient eut lieues juste après son arrivée. Le dialogue, plutôt froid au début, s'était rapidement apaisé. Abby en voulait à sa fille d'être partie et ce deux fois. Mais elles avaient finalement réussi à renouer leurs liens sachant très bien que se disputer ne servirait à rien.

\- Je viens de la part du conseil, commença Abby.

La blonde s'assit sur son lit et invita sa mère à faire de même.

\- C'est à propos du nouveau Chancelier ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as été réélue je suppose, dit Clarke avec un sourire. C'est génial !

\- A vrai dire… non. La majorité du conseil aimerait te voir endosser ce rôle. Tu nous as libéré de Pike, pas moi.

\- Je n'étais pas seule maman…

\- Je sais mais il a été convenu que tu serais la plus apte à commander.

\- Je…

\- Tu vas accepter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas.

Le sourire d'Abby se dissipa. Sa fille lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Si c'est à cause de ta disparition Clarke, ne refuse pas. Tu nous as prouvé ton appartenance au peuple du ciel en livrant Pike…

\- Je rentre à Polis maman.

\- Tu es pardon… Attend, quoi ?

\- Je pars pour Polis demain. Ma place est là-bas, en tant qu'ambassadrice du 13ème clan.

Abby avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa fille partir, pas encore. De plus, elle ne faisait pas totalement confiance aux natifs, elle craignait pour la sécurité de Clarke.

\- Ne me quitte pas je t'en prie.

\- Je suis désolée.

Abby prit alors sa fille dans ses bras. Une dernière étreinte avant que la blonde ne parte pour un temps indéterminé. Elle prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains, détaillant son visage afin de se souvenir de chaque trait. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis quitta la pièce sans un mot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke préparait sa monture. Ils avaient décidé d'utiliser ce moyen de transport car il était difficile de parcourir la forêt en voiture.

Kane avait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Polis. Abby avait décidé de ne pas lui faire ses adieux car elle n'arriverait pas à laisser partir sa fille cette fois ci. Elle avait donc demandé à Kane de rester auprès d'elle aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il avait évidemment accepté s'étant attaché à la jeune leader mais voulant également voir Polis de ses propres yeux.

Octavia et Lincoln faisaient aussi partis du voyage. Ils savaient que Clarke arriverait à convaincre Lexa de lever l'avis de recherche sur Lincoln. Murphy se joignait aussi à eux ne se sentant pas à sa place ici, tout comme Clarke.

Après avoir saluer une dernière fois leurs amis, les cinq Skaikru partirent. Ils arriveraient d'ici quatre jours leurs chevaux étant moins rapides que ceux des natifs.

Et dans 4 jours Clarke reverrait la commandante...


	3. Chapter 3

Holà ! Chapitre 3 aujourd'hui.

Merci pour vos reviews, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas.

Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que les 5 Skaikru parcouraient la forêt se rendant vers Polis, capitale des natifs.

Leur voyage avait pour l'instant été sans encombres. Ils n'avaient pas rencontrés de cerfs à deux têtes, de gorilles affamés ni même de Grounders. Ces derniers ayant levé le blocus directement après la livraison de Pike.

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit, le soleil commençant à se faire bas dans le ciel. Ils trouvèrent une petite grotte et y installèrent des fourrures en guise de sac de couchage comme à leur habitude.

\- J'ai hâte de dormir dans un vrai lit à Polis ! s'exclama Octavia.

\- Qui te dit que tu auras un lit arrivée là-bas ? Demanda Clarke un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oh j'y compte bien ne t'en fait pas ! Rigola t-elle.

Celle-ci vint s'allonger devant Lincoln de manière à avoir le dos collé à son torse. Le natif posa une main sur ses hanches, la rapprochant un peu plus. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Elle pensait que ses cauchemars s'arrêteraient une fois Arkadia sous contrôle mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle décida de se lever sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

\- Clarke ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Lincoln à qui ce devait être le tour de garde.

\- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la grotte mais elle se retourna vers lui juste avant.

\- Tu peux aller dormir je prends le tour, l'informa t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se rallongea auprès d'Octavia. Clarke sortit dehors, il faisait complètement nuit. Elle avança vers les chevaux endormis, puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Personne.

Elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre, adossée au tronc. Des milliers d'étoiles illuminaient le ciel. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps de les admirer. Bien sûr, elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans sa cellule sur l'Ark mais ce point de vue là était totalement différent. Une fine pluie commença à tomber mais Clarke ne bougea pas, trop occupée à contempler les constellations. Elle resta comme cela le reste de la nuit puis, quand le soleil commença à éclairer la forêt, elle décida de rentrer dans la grotte.

Tout le monde était déjà debout à part Octavia. Clarke s'avança auprès d'elle afin de la réveiller, Lincoln étant occupé avec les chevaux.

\- Octavia… Dit la blonde remuant légèrement son épaule afin de la réveiller en douceur.

Mais la brune dormait d'un sommeil profond et Clarke dû la secouer un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

\- Mmmmh… Grogna Octavia après cinq bonnes minutes de secouage intensif. Clarke… ce serait trop te demander d'être plus douce ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la brune s'étirait.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais tu ne te réveillais pas. T'as de la chance, j'aurais aussi pu utiliser un grand seau d'eau. Bon lève toi, tout le monde est prêt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Polis après 3 heures de route. La grande porte principale se dressait maintenant devant elle. Reconnaissant la jeune leader, les Grounders leur ouvrirent la porte immédiatement, sûrement un ordre de la commandante. Alors que le petit groupe s'attendait à voir Lexa arriver pour les accueillir, ce fut Titus qui s'avança.

 _\- Wanheda_ , que faites vous ici ? Demanda t-il.

\- Je devais voir la commandante deux semaines après mon départ afin de faire un point sur la situation à Arkadia mais j'ai eu un… empêchement. Qu'est-il arrivé à Pike ?

\- Le chancelier se trouve actuellement au sein de notre prison la plus sécurisée attendant sa mort.

Puis je parler à Lexa ?

\- Le commandant n'est plus à Polis depuis des semaines.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle retournerait à la capitale après être restée au blocus 2 semaines. Peut-être était-elle encore là-bas.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda finalement Clarke.

\- C'est… assez compliqué. Venez avec moi, nous ne devrions pas parler de cela en public. Suivez moi.

La blonde lança un regard à ses amis leur demandant de rester avec elle puis elle suivit Titus, avide d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande tour qui dominait Polis par sa hauteur. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, montant aux derniers étages. Le chauve ordonna aux gardes d'assigner une chambre aux Skaikru et accompagna Clarke jusque dans la sienne.

Ils s'installèrent sur des sièges. C'était ceux sur lesquels Titus avait demandé à la blonde, quelques semaines auparavant, de faire changer Lexa d'avis à propos du _Jus drein jus daun._

Titus semblait stressé, hésitant à parler ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Clarke commença donc à s'inquiéter.

\- Allez vous donc me dire ce qu'il se passe Titus ? Demanda Clarke qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Oui.

Cependant le chauve ne continua pas pour autant. C'est le regard noir et insistant de la blonde qui l'incita à commencer son récit.

\- Trois semaines après le début du blocus, la commandante a décidé de rentrer à Polis ne pouvant rester plus longtemps. Quelques jours après, un message d'Azgeda est arrivé. Il disait que Roan voulait s'entretenir avec elle. La situation étant quelque peu instable depuis la mort de Nia, il souhaitait que Lexa vienne à Azgeda afin qu'il n'est pas à quitter son poste. La commandante a donc accepté et est partie deux jours plus tard avec une dizaine de soldats. Seulement, pendant son absence, les Nightbloods ont été sauvagement assassinés par une personne dont nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'identité. Bien que cette tuerie soit horrible, nous ne voulions pas faire revenir _Heda_ sachant pertinemment qu'elle reviendrait quelques jours plus tard. Cependant elle n'est jamais revenue.

Titus inspira un grand coup tandis que Clarke l'écoutait avec attention.

\- Nous pensions qu'elle avait décidé de prolonger son voyage, chose qu'elle faisait parfois lorsqu'elle rendait visite à l'un des clans. Mais notre hypothèse est vite tombée à l'eau lorsque l'un des gardes est revenu mort, cloué sur son cheval par des flèches portant une marque blanche, la marque d'Azgeda.

\- Mais… et… et Lexa ?

\- Nous ne savons rien mais avec tous les _Natblida_ morts, il ne reste plus qu'à tuer le commandant afin de pouvoir prendre son trône.

\- Mais qui…

\- Ontari. C'est la seule Natblida vivante désormais. Elle a probablement enfermé Roan, prit sa place et envoyé ce messager. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne réclamer la place d' _Heda_.

\- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas envoyé une armée aux portes d'Azgeda ? Ou même de simples éclaireurs pour savoir si elle est encore en vie ?

\- Déclencher une guerre avec Azgeda n'est pas ce que nous voulons ou plutôt ce que Lexa aurait voulu. Nous connaissons bien les pratiques de ce clan et après toutes ces semaines, ce serait un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Clarke mais elle n'en montra rien.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura t-il.

Il comprit qu'il devait laisser la blonde seule, le temps que celle-ci digère la nouvelle.

\- Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaitez mais je vous conseille tout de même de rentrer chez vous.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la chambre laissant Clarke seule avec ses pensées. "Rentrer chez vous" lui avait-il dit. Cependant il ne savait pas qu'Arkadia n'était plus chez elle mais que Polis l'était.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette fanfiction et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Encore une fois si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !**

 **On se retrouve donc avec le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine !**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Titus avait finalement décidé d'expliquer la situation aux 4 autres Skaikru. Après s'être concertés, ces quatre derniers avaient choisis de rentrer à Arkadia. Clarke étant restée dans sa chambre depuis l'annonce de Titus, Octavia avait été désignée pour la prévenir de leur départ pour Arkadia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke avait les yeux gonflés, elle s'était autorisée à pleurer quelques instants cependant elle n'avait pas dormi. La seule fois où elle avait essayé, elle avait rêvé de Lexa morte. Elle avait donc abandonné l'idée de dormir depuis 2 jours maintenant.

Mais même si Titus était sûr que la commandante était décédée, Clarke en doutait fortement. Lexa était forte, elle ne se ferait pas tuer si facilement. Et puis, si celle-ci était déjà morte, pourquoi Ontari n'était-elle toujours pas venue à Polis ? Il fallait que la blonde mette les choses au clair et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela : se rendre elle-même à Azgeda.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Octavia frappa deux fois à la porte puis, voyant que Clarke n'ouvrait pas, elle s'autorisa à entrer. La blonde était là, préparant ses affaires comme si elle partait en expédition. La brune s'approcha un peu plus, Clarke n'ayant toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? S'étonna Octavia.

La jeune leader sursauta légèrement avant de prendre un ton neutre.

\- À Azgeda.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !?

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse.

\- Et tu comptais y aller seule ?

\- Oui Octavia, je comptais y aller seule. Je ne veux pas vous embarquer là dedans. J'ai tué trop de gens et trop de gens sont morts pour moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de recommencer.

\- On vient avec toi.

\- Non ! Il en est hors de question.

\- Clarke… Tu ne peux pas y arriver toute seule, c'est une mission suicide. Tu as besoin de nous et tu le sais très bien.

La blonde souffla. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Octavia avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux meurt.

\- En plus, je peux parier que tu n'as pas de plan.

\- Non…

\- Toujours prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup à ce que je vois ! Fit Octavia avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke sourit à cette remarque.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Octavia, leurs 3 amis étaient là attendant les 2 autres afin de pouvoir repartir à Arkadia.

\- Je ne rentre pas à Arkadia, commença Octavia, et Clarke non plus.

Un regard interrogateur apparut sur leurs visages.

\- Je… Nous allons à Azgeda. Continua la blonde. Je dois vous avouez que je comptais y aller seule. Vous ne me devez rien et je ne veux pas vous voir mourir par ma faute…

\- Mais je tiens à l'accompagner. J'ai eu du mal à lui pardonner c'est vrai mais Clarke est mon amie.

Kane allait l'interrompre.

\- Je sais que vous ne portez pas Lexa dans votre cœur mais si Ontari prends sa place notre peuple sera éradiqué.

Lincoln s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis avec vous.

Kane s'approcha également.

\- Abby me tuerait si elle savait que je te laissais partir sans moi. Je viens aussi.

Clarke hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

\- Murphy ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Je ne viens pas. Il faut que l'un de nous reste ici au cas où ça dégénère.

\- Alors, quel est le plan ? S'exclama Kane.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le petit groupe avait longuement hésité à demander de l'aide aux natifs, Lexa était leur commandante après tout. Cependant, elle était déjà morte à leurs yeux. Clarke avait donc informé Titus de leur départ sans préciser la destination.

Lincoln savait comment se rendre à Azgeda et, d'après lui, il leur faudrait 3 jours de voyage à cheval mais ceci sans compter les arrêts. Ils avaient donc décidé de partir directement en faisant le moins de pause possible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Kane, Octavia, Lincoln et Clarke traversaient la forêt.

Le natif était devant avec Kane à qui il essayait d'apprendre d'autres mots en Trigedasleng tandis que les deux filles étaient un peu plus en arrière.

\- C'est quoi le plan déjà ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Ça fait déjà 2 fois que je le répète Clarke… arrête de stresser. Répondit Octavia.

\- S'il te plaît… Supplia t-elle.

\- Ok… Soupira la brune. D'abord on va jusqu'à la frontière qui sépare le clan des lacs et Azgeda. Ensuite Kane, toi et moi on se faufile dans le clan pour chercher Lexa.

\- Si elle est toujours en vie...

Octavia fit abstraction de sa remarque et continua son récit.

\- Pendant ce temps, Lincoln ira demander au clan des lacs de faire diversion pendant qu'on sortira.

\- Et qui te dit qu'ils vont accepter ?

\- Leur chef est une amie d'enfance de Lincoln. Et puis, ils détestent Azgeda autant que nous alors…

\- Ça ne veut rien dire Octavia. Tous les clans détestent la Ice Nation et pourtant personne ne s'est jamais élevé contre elle.

\- La commandante a instauré la paix avec eux en les faisant rentrer dans la coalition. Les combattre aurait été un acte de trahison envers _Heda_.

\- Et en enlevant la commandante, la paix s'est brisée… Continua Clarke.

Octavia hocha la tête.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'herbe commençait à devenir plus blanche et les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles.

\- Nous sommes bientôt à la frontière, dit Lincoln ce qui confirma les pensées de Clarke.

\- On devrait s'arrêter maintenant, proposa Kane. Après les températures seront trop basses pour que l'on puisse dormir convenablement.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Le petit groupe n'avait pas dormir la nuit dernière préférant se dépêcher et le sommeil commençait à les gagner. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et se séparèrent afin de trouver un endroit où dormir. Ce fut Octavia qui découvrit une petite grotte dont l'intérieur n'était pas gelé. Ils décidèrent donc de passer la nuit ici, s'accordant quelques heures de sommeil avant de repartir à l'aube. Lincoln et Kane partirent chasser de quoi manger tandis que Clarke partit chercher des branches afin d'alimenter le feu qu'Octavia allait allumer.

Les garçons revinrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard, quelques racines à la main.

\- Il fait trop froid pour que des animaux vivent ici, expliqua Lincoln. La seule nourriture se trouve sous terre.

Il tendit les plantes à ses amis et tous commencèrent à manger dans le silence. Ils se couchèrent directement après leur "repas", trop fatigués par le voyage.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Ontari tenait un couteau taché de sang noir à la main tandis que Lexa était à ses pieds, vivante mais en piteux état. Toute la population d'Azgeda était là, admirant le spectacle qu'offrait leur Reine. Tuer pour se venger était sa justification mais devenir Heda en était la première. Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et la plaça sur la poitrine de Lexa._

 _\- Jus drein jus daun, dit elle en enfonçant la lame dans le coeur de la commandante._

 _Lexa s'effondra, une flaque de sang noir comme le charbon s'étendant autour d'elle._

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, loin de là. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si la commandante était déjà morte ? Non, cela Clarke ne pourrait le supporter. Elle avait si peur. Peur d'arriver trop tard, peur que Lexa meurt et que ses amis se fassent tuer en l'aidant. Elle se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveiller les autres membres du peuple du ciel. Elle remballa ses affaires avec la même discrétion. Elle plaça son revolver ainsi que son poignard à sa ceinture afin de pouvoir les atteindre plus facilement en cas de besoin. Et elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans un bruit, esquivant les corps endormis sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée, dit elle avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt glaciale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

 **Nouveau chapitre today (un peu plus long que les autres) et Lexa fait enfin son apparition.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou à m'envoyer un MP !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke marchait depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il faisait très froid, le peu d'herbe qu'il restait était gelé et les arbres commençaient à disparaître. Heureusement elle avait emportée une fourrure ainsi qu'une capuche afin de se protéger du froid glacial. Elle se demandait comment les habitants pouvaient survivre à de telles températures. L'habitude jouait sûrement un jeu. Elle tâta la ceinture de son pantalon pour la énième fois, toujours rassurée d'y trouver ses deux armes.

Lincoln leur avait parlé d'un petit tunnel conduisant directement au sein du clan. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se faufiler jusqu'aux prisons puis ramener Lexa. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que son plan était simple et qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème mais c'était faux, elle le savait. Octavia avait raison. Partir seule était une mission suicide et pourtant elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer ses amis dans cette histoire, c'était son idée, son combat.

Le dit tunnel se trouvait à l'est, derrière une petite cabane en bois surveillée par peu de soldats. Alors qu'elle venait de passer le dernier arbre, elle vit un mur au loin. Un mur géant, infranchissable et fait de glace. Azgeda devait se trouver juste derrière. Elle décida de longer la paroi glaciale tout en allant vers l'est. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les températures près du mur étaient beaucoup plus supportables que dans la forêt puisque celui-ci bloquait le vent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle marchait toujours dans la même direction quand une odeur plutôt agréable se fit sentir. Elle continua son chemin, suivant ce parfum. Elle arriva directement devant une petite cabane. 3 guerriers se trouvaient juste devant, assis sur des pierres. Ils discutaient tandis que plusieurs lapins rôtissaient sur le feu. C'était donc d'ici que provenait cette odeur. Elle s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas les alerter de sa présence. Malheureusement, maladroite comme elle était, elle shoota dans un petit caillou qui atterrit juste à côté des gardes. Ils arrêtèrent directement de parler. La blonde se cacha derrière une roche rapidement avant que ceux-ci ne la voit.

 _\- Chit ste going ona ?_ (Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?), demanda l'un d'eux.

 _\- Ai heard something_ (J'ai entendu quelque chose), répondit un autre.

 _\- Em souda be the wind_ (Ça doit être le vent), continua le dernier.

Il hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke avait attendu que ceux-ci rentrent dans la cabane et qu'il fasse nuit afin de sortir de sa cachette. Par chance aucun d'eux ne montait la garde et les lumières intérieures étaient toutes éteintes. La voix était libre. Elle replaça sa capuche puis contourna la chaumière. Un passage était bien présent. Il était cependant recouvert de branches et d'une grille en fer. Elle commença par enlever toutes les brindilles avant de faire glisser la protection sur le côté.

Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de s'enfoncer dans le passage noir et humide.

Il faisait très sombre et le fait qu'il fasse nuit ne l'aidait pas. Elle avançait à tâtons, faisant glisser sa main le long de la paroi tout en avançant. Elle ne préférait pas savoir la provenance de l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait du couloir. Ses pensées se tournèrent soudainement vers ses amis, elle espérait qu'ils soient toujours endormis. Elle espérait aussi qu'ils ne la suivraient pas et qu'ils rebrousseraient chemin.

Ce tunnel était définitivement interminable. Plusieurs fois, la blonde avait cru en apercevoir la fin mais ce n'était à chaque fois qu'une illusion, qu'un mirage. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle s'y trouvait. Elle décida de s'asseoir un instant afin de se reposer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lexa se réveilla dès que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle avait prit l'habitude de ne dormir que d'un demi-sommeil afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Elle avait les mains menottées et attachées à une grille se trouvant derrière elle. La prison semblait faite de glace au vu de la température qu'il y faisait. La commandante était complètement frigorifiée. Une ouverture faite dans le plafond laissait le froid s'installer dans la pièce.

Un garde entra, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que personne n'était venu à part pour lui donner ses repas. La reine voulait définitivement la garder en vie tout en la faisant souffrir.

2 autres gardes entrèrent cependant Ontari n'était toujours pas là. Ils portaient un immense poteau de bois qu'ils installèrent dans un trou prévu à cet effet. Une fois fait, ils la tinrent fermement par les épaules tandis que l'un d'eux défaisait ses menottes. La brune se débattit, essayant de donner des coups à ses adversaires puis, Ontari fit son apparition.

\- Installez la dessus, ordonna t-elle.

Les soldats soulevèrent Lexa qui se débattait toujours. Il attachèrent ses poignets et ses jambes afin qu'elle ne puisse faire aucun mouvement.

\- Toi reste, dit elle en désignant l'un d'eux. Les autres partez !

Ils n'étaient plus que 3 dans la cellule, un silence glacial y régnait. Ontari dévisageait la brune de haut en bas.

\- Elle est trop habillée, remarqua t-elle. Enlève lui ses vêtements et après nous pourrons commencer les choses sérieuses.

Lexa contracta la mâchoire. La reine ne lui avait encore rien fait subir jusqu'à maintenant et elle s'attendait au pire. Le garde s'exécuta ne la laissant qu'en sous-vêtements.

\- Oh on pourrait retirer ça aussi, déclara Ontari.

Mais lorsque le garde posa sa main sur la commandante une nouvelle fois, celle-ci lui donna un grand coup de tête avant de lui cracher dessus. Le coup fut si violent que le soldat tituba en arrière, le nez en sang.

\- Finalement ce ne sera pas la peine… Va chercher le bourreau.

Lexa déglutit en entendant ce mot. Ontari avait le sourire aux lèvres. La commandante se trouvait devant elle, inoffensive, faible et à moitié nue. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver un jour malgré sa détermination. Elle n'avait rencontré la commandante que 2 fois et elle la haïssait déjà. Lexa avait tué la seule personne ayant prit soin d'elle durant toutes ses années : Nia. Celle-ci l'avait entraînée comme une _Natblida_ vivant à Polis aurait dû l'être, elle l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille. Elle connaissait la haine que l'ancienne reine d'Azgeda nourrissait envers Lexa. Nia lui avait prit son premier amour et Ontari allait lui prendre son deuxième. Elle savait que la commandante ne supporterait pas de subir cela encore. Bien sur elle la laisserait souffrir, comme elle avait souffert à la mort de celle qu'elle avait considérée comme sa mère. Puis elle la tuerait, prendrait son trône, son pouvoir. Elle se ferait une joie de détruire le peuple du ciel et tous les clans qui s'opposeraient à elle. Elle n'avait confiance en personne, seulement en elle.

Le tortionnaire arriva, un fouet ainsi qu'une boîte dans les mains. Il portait un tablier fait de cuir qui était déjà ensanglanté. Lexa pâlit à sa vue même si ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Le bourreau se dirigea vers la petite table installée exprès pour lui et y posa la boîte. Il l'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître des objets de torture comme des couteaux, des pinces...

Il se saisit d'un poignard assez grand qu'il commença à aiguiser avant qu'Ontari ne l'arrête en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il reposa l'arme et prit le fouet à la place avant de se retourner vers Lexa.

\- Les règles sont simples. Tu réponds à mes questions tout se passe bien, sinon… dit-elle en désignant le fouet en cuir se trouvant dans les mains de l'homme.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ontari commença par poser des questions sur Polis et les faiblesses de la ville. Bien sûr Lexa n'y répondu pas, se contentant de foudroyer la reine du regard tout en contractant sa mâchoire. Au bout d'un moment, la reine fit venir quelques soldats.

\- Retournez-la, ordonna t-elle.

La brune avait maintenant son dos dénudé à la vue du tortionnaire. Il n'hésiterait pas à frapper fort afin de laisser des marques qui resteraient à vie.

Et si au début elle avait essayé de retenir ses cris, elle avait fini par céder. Elle souffrait mais n'en montrait rien. Lexa était douée pour cacher ses sentiments mais elle l'était encore plus pour cacher la douleur. Voyant que la brune ne répondrait pas, Ontari décida de passer à autre chose. Elle redemanda à ses gardes de la retourner afin qu'elle soit face à elle et non plus de dos.

Le bourreau se saisit ensuite d'un marteau puis se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Combien de soldats défendent Polis ? Redemanda Ontari.

Ce fut encore un silence qui sortit de la bouche de la commandante. La reine hocha la tête. Le bourreau sourit avant de frapper ses côtes avec son arme, en brisant quelques unes au passage. La brune hurla, la douleur étant insupportable. Inspirer, expirer et même avaler lui faisait mal. L'homme abattit son maillet sur ses côtes une seconde fois. Lexa grimaça et ne put empêcher l'une de ses larmes de couler. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur.

 _\- Em pleni. Ai nou want her kom die, nou nau. Ai ste need her._ (Assez. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, pas maintenant. J'ai encore besoin d'elle). Dit-elle en se tournant vers son bourreau.

Il hocha la tête. Il connaissait les plans de sa reine et Lexa devait rester en vie pour l'instant. Ontari était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, déclara Ontari en regardant Lexa.

Elle tendit une tunique à son garde qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle était pour la commandante. Il lui enfila rapidement, n'hésitant pas à toucher les endroits où elle avait été frappée. Lexa serra les dents. La reine commença à se rendre vers la sortie mais elle s'arrêta d'un coup

\- J'ai quand même une dernière question. Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. La douleur que tu ressens en ce moment est-elle pire que la perte de Costia ?

\- Comment la connais tu ? Demanda immédiatement Lexa, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début.

Ontari se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de quitter la cellule suivie du tortionnaire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo !**

 **J'aimerais avant tout vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ! Ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer.**

 **Bon chapitre 6 aujourd'hui. Les retrouvailles Clexa approche à grands pas mais malheureusement elles seront pour le chapitre prochain.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lexa était avachie sur un poteau, les mains attachées au dessus d'elle. Elle ne portait qu'une simple tunique beige. Sans son maquillage, ses vêtements et avec les cheveux totalement détachés, elle ne ressemblait plus à la commandante mais à une simple jeune fille.

Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir à cause des nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçus. Son dos aussi était en mauvais état, les traces des coups de fouet étaient bien visibles.

Alors qu'elle s'était endormie, un seau d'eau glacé fut déversé sur tout son corps. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, complètement gelée. La température de la cellule était bien en dessous de 0 et être trempée n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le bourreau se trouvait là, en face d'elle mais Ontari n'était pas présente, pas encore.

\- Oh, tu as froid ! S'exclama le tortionnaire.

Il s'approcha de la petite table où se trouvait tous ses outils de torture. Il prit une sorte de tige en fer et commença à la faire chauffer à l'aide d'une torche. Quand le métal fut rougeâtre, il s'approcha de Lexa, un air malicieux sur le visage.

\- Peut-être que ceci pourra te réchauffer…

Il s'apprêta à poser l'objet brûlant sur la brune lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Ontari.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas commencer sans moi, dit elle. Tu sais très bien que j'adore entendre ses cris, ils sonnent comme une berceuse à mes oreilles.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'approcha à son tour de la commandante. Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et remonta son visage afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si jeune et si jolie… dommage que tu sois ma victime !

Lexa lui cracha au visage. La nouvelle Reine recula immédiatement en s'essuyant le visage. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle continua.

\- Bon, où en étions nous la dernière fois !? Ah oui, où est _Wanheda_ ?

La commandante serra la mâchoire. Ontari pourrait la torturer autant qu'elle voulait, elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle ne trahirait pas la fille du ciel une deuxième fois surtout que cette fois ci elle serait envoyée à une mort certaine.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… souffla Ontari en se tournant vers le bourreau.

Celui-ci venait tout juste de refaire chauffer la tige. Il posa alors la partie plate du métal incandescent sur l'avant bras de sa victime, juste en dessous du coude. Lexa se retint de hurler. La douleur était abominable, notamment à cause de la finesse de la peau à cet endroit. Une odeur de chair brûlée emplit ses narines. Le martyriseur enleva enfin l'objet. Un cercle rouge était maintenant inscrit sur son bras, une cicatrice qui resterait à vie.

\- Où est la fille du ciel ? Redemanda Ontari calmement.

Évidemment, aucune réponse ne fut donnée. Le bourreau recommença donc une seconde fois, un peu plus en dessous, entremêlant les deux cercles. Mais cette fois ci, Lexa ne put retenir un cri. L'odeur de chair cuite lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle vida ses intestins avant de s'évanouir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle se réveilla à cause des bruits de pas s'approchant de la cellule.

Un garde, portant un plateau de nourriture entra suivit d'Ontari. Celle-ci prit le plateau et s'approcha de Lexa, calmement.

\- Mange. Ordonna t-elle.

La commandante ne répondit pas, défiant la Natblida du regard.

\- Ne veux-tu pas vivre assez longtemps pour revoir _Klark kom Skaikru_ ? Poursuivit-elle.

\- Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, ni d'elle.

\- Oh si, crois-moi. La fille du ciel viendra te chercher à un moment ou à un autre. Je m'occuperais bien d'elle, répondit elle avec un petit sourire en coin, puis je la tuerais sûrement.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Peur que Clarke vienne la chercher et qu'elle se fasse attraper. Elle ne se le pardonnerai pas.

Ontari, toujours accroupie devant Lexa, avança à nouveau le plateau vers cette dernière. Lexa shoota dedans, le faisant voltiger à l'autre bout de la cellule, éclaboussant l'autre brune au passage.

\- Tu peux me torturer autant que tu veux, je ne te dirai rien.

\- Oh ça je le sais, du moins j'ai fini par le comprendre. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu changeras vite d'avis lorsque tu sauras ce que je réserve à ta chère blonde.

La commandante contracta sa mâchoire. Elle savait de quoi Ontari était capable.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une faible lumière réveilla Clarke. Elle s'était finalement endormie malgré l'odeur et l'humidité du tunnel. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait toujours toutes ses affaires avant de se relever. Une petite lumière était visible au loin, sûrement la fin du passage. Elle décida de la suivre.

Une grille bloquait la sortie, comme à l'entrée. Elle essaya de la faire basculer sur le côté mais celle-ci semblait attachée au mur. Elle n'avait évidemment par d'explosifs avec elle ni d'armes lui permettant de détacher la barrière. Elle donna des coups dedans mais la grille tenait bon. Alors qu'elle redonnait un coup dedans, une pierre provenant du mur tomba. Elle s'approcha du trou qu'elle venait de formé. L'humidité faisait que les roches commençaient à s'effriter et se détacher du mur sur lesquelles elles étaient encastrées. Elle saisit son poignard et commença à faire le tour de la protection détachant des morceaux de pierre. Elle espérait que cela suffirait à dégager la grille. Après de longues minutes de grattage intensif, elle vit que les barreaux tremblaient : la grille n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Elle se recula et donna un coup de pied dedans. Elle s'effondra immédiatement, répandant de la fumée dans le tunnel. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa chute provoque beaucoup de bruit à cause de sa lourdeur mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle descendit du passage, heureuse d'être enfin à l'air libre. Elle n'était pas claustrophobe mais rester dans des endroits confinés pendant un certain temps n'était pas son activité favorite. La blonde se trouvait dans une petite ruelle déserte. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol, elle avait amortie le choc entre la grille et le sol. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la vraie neige, certes elle avait déjà vu de la glace mais la beauté de la neige était incomparable. Elle avança prudemment ne connaissant pas les lieux. D'immenses bâtiments noirs l'entouraient. Elle ne savait absolument pas où aller alors elle décida d'avancer tout droit. Les ruelles étaient vraiment désertes, aucun habitant, aucun garde. Elle réajusta son capuchon avant de bifurquer vers la gauche. La blonde atterrit dans une ruelle, un peu plus large que la précédente. Quelques habitants étaient là mais ils ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Les cheveux blonds n'étaient pas rare à Azgeda, loin de là. Elle se serait immédiatement faite remarquée à Polis ou à Tondc mais ici ses cheveux ne lui feraient pas défaut.

Clarke essayait de se rappeler de l'endroit où se situait les prisons. Elle aurait juré que Lincoln le lui avait dit mais elle devait être trop absorbée dans ses pensées. Dans tous les cas, elle ne s'en souvenait absolument pas et la seule solution était de demander à un habitant. C'était assez risqué puisque tous les villageois devaient savoir où se trouvaient les prisons. De plus son trigedasleng n'était pas très bon et son accent la trahirait. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Elle s'avança vers une vieille dame aux cheveux châtains. Elle portait un grand manteau de fourrure et était en train de ranger du bois. En s'approchant Clarke pu distinguer de nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage, elle ressemblait un peu à celles qu'avaient Ontari. Peut-être avait elle été une grande guerrière dans sa jeunesse.

 _\- Heya_ (Bonjour) ! Dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. _Sorry kom disturb yu ba can yu tel me where the prisons laik ?_ (Désolé de vous déranger mais pouvez vous m'indiquer où sont les prisons ?)

 _\- Straight den right kom the biga square_ (Tout droit puis à droite de la grande place), répondit-elle banalement.

 _\- Mochof_ (Merci).

Clarke suivit la direction que la vieille dame venait de lui indiquer. Celle-ci ne l'avait même pas regardée, trop occupée avec ses rondins de bois. Mais la blonde n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle venait d'empêcher son arrêt de mort. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui arriverait si elle se faisait attraper. La prison ? La torture ? La mort ? Peut-être même bien les 3. Mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait. Sa seule préoccupation était de retrouver Lexa vivante et en assez bon état même si, avec Ontari, ces deux choses étaient peu probables.

Elle arriva dans une grande place. Une immense fontaine gelée se dressait au milieu. Malheureusement, contrairement aux petites ruelles par où elle était passée, cette place était rempli de gardes armés. Il allait falloir se faire discrète. Elle repositionna une fois de plus sa capuche de sorte à pouvoir couvrir presque entièrement son visage. Elle se dirigea vers la droite espérant arriver aux prisons sans encombres et le plus vite possible. Elle accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle vit un groupe de gardes à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais, ayant la tête baissée et marchant tout droit, la blonde fonça dans un habitant. Elle releva la tête immédiatement vers la personne. C'était un soldat. Elle murmura un "désolé" avec son meilleur accent et recommença sa route. Cependant le garde l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se retourner. Elle se dégagea de son emprise d'un coup sec et commença à courir.

 _\- Nou_ _!_ (Stop !), cria l'un des gardes.

 _\- Teik off bilaik_ (Enlève ça), ajouta un autre.

Elle fut vite encerclée mais elle n'obéissait pas aux ordres pour autant. Par réflexe, sa main se dirigea vers sa ceinture afin d'attraper son revolver. Elle s'apprêtait à le saisir quand les gardes s'écartèrent afin de laisser un passage. Ontari. La Reine se trouvait juste en face d'elle, accompagnée de deux autres gardes.

\- Je m'en occupe, retournez à vos devoirs, ordonna t-elle. _Sis em up_ (Attrapez la).

La blonde attrapa vivement son poignard et essaya d'attaquer le premier garde qui s'approchait d'elle. Mais il fut plus rapide et la plaqua au sol, son propre couteau sous la gorge. Ontari s'approcha et s'abaissa à son niveau. Elle retira délicatement la capuche de Clarke, révélant ainsi son visage.

 _\- Wanheda_ , il ne manquait plus que toi… murmura t-elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et lisent ma fanfiction, vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 7. Les retrouvailles entre Clarke et Lexa ont enfin lieu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine pro' !**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke fut immédiatement attrapée puis traînée devant les villageois. Elle se débattait, essayant de donner des coups à ses ennemis. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la prison.

\- Installez un poteau juste en dessous de l'ouverture, ordonna t-elle à 4 de ses soldats tandis que 3 autres tenaient toujours la blonde.

Les gardes arrivèrent en trombe dans la cellule et s'affairèrent à installer le piquet de bois. juste en face de la commandante, sous la grande ouverture d'où émanait un vent glacial. Cet endroit n'avait évidemment pas été choisi au hasard. La reine arriva quelques instants après et ria devant l'air d'incompréhension de la brune.

\- Tu as de la visite, gloussa Ontari.

Suite à ses mots, elle appela ses gardes. Clarke fut emmenée dans la cellule. Son regard s'écarquilla immédiatement lorsqu'elle vue la commandante.

\- Lexa ! Cria t-elle, se débattant encore plus en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide.

\- Attachez la, ordonna Ontari.

La blonde fut installée difficilement sur le poteau en forme de croix, ses bras et ses jambes étaient écartés. Elle frissonna soudainement et leva la tête vers l'ouverture. Le vent se dirigeait exclusivement dans sa direction.

 _\- Ge out_ (Sortez), exigea t-elle. Et faites venir le bourreau.

Les 7 gardes s'exécutèrent immédiatement et sortirent de la pièce. Ontari inspira longuement.

 _\- Heda_ et _Wanheda_ sont enfin réunies ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser… souria t-elle

Les deux jeunes leaders n'écoutaient pas les propos de la reine. Elles ne s'étaient pas quittées des yeux depuis que Clarke avait fait son apparition. La blonde se sentait vraiment mal pour Lexa.

\- Bon… pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? Demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fille du ciel.

Elle se plaça juste devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle caressa la joue de la blonde du bout des doigts. Clarke tourna immédiatement la tête, rompant le contact. Ontari avait beau être assez jolie, elle la dégoûtait profondément pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. La reine sourit.

\- Je suis si repoussante que ça ? Dit-elle tout en se déplaçant vers la petite table en bois.

Clarke ne répondit pas, préférant lui lancer un regard noir. Ontari se saisit d'un couteau avant de revenir vers la blonde. Elle se colla à elle et plaça son couteau sous sa gorge.

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser et j'ose espérer que tu seras plus coopérative que la commandante.

La blonde serra les dents, elle ne lui dirait rien et elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus. La reine pouvait la torturer autant qu'elle le voulait.

\- Dit moi _Wanheda_ , combien d'armes et de soldats possède Arkadia ?

Ce fut un silence complet. Ontari enfonça alors lentement la pointe de son couteau dans la chair de Clarke, juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Celle-ci cria et Lexa serra les dents. C'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait ici. Et elle ne supportait pas de la voir se faire torturer.

Ontari continua de poser des questions principalement sur Arkadia puis, au fur et à mesure, les questions dérivaient sur Polis. Des blessures apparaissaient lentement sur le corps de la blonde. Elle venait de terminer de tracer une grande ligne sur son avant bras lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Le bourreau n'était toujours pas arrivé et la nuit commençait à tomber.

Elle s'éloigna alors tout en essuyant son couteau sur ses vêtements avant de reposer le couteau sur la table.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tachez de vous reposer, souria t-elle.

Sur ces paroles, elle laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules. Le froid glacial de la nuit commençait à se faire sentir et Clarke qui se trouvait juste au dessous de l'ouverture était complètement gelée. Heureusement elle avait encore ses vêtements habituels et non pas une tunique fine comme Lexa. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment la brune avait fait pour rester en vie avec ses blessures et ce froid. Mais Lexa était une battante, c'était certain.

\- Tu es gelée… souffla la brune.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua Clarke. En plus tu es moins vêtue et tu es blessée…

Un silence s'installa.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, continua Lexa.

\- Et te laisser mourir ? Hors de question, j'ai déjà trop de sang sur les mains.

\- Ce sang là n'aurait pas été sur les tiennes mais sur celles d'Ontari. Et maintenant nous lui offrons deux morts au lieu d'une seule.

Clarke baissa la tête. Il est vrai qu'elle avait agit sur un coup de tête mais elle ne regrettait en aucun cas son choix. S'il était à refaire, elle ferait exactement le même. Elle préférait avoir essayé de sauver Lexa même si cela impliquait sa mort plutôt que d'être rentrée à Arkadia en ne sachant pas si la commandante était en vie. Elle mourra peut-être ici, de froid ou de ses blessures mais elle mourra à ses côtés.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les deux femmes avaient fini par s'endormir malgré le froid. Elles se réveillèrent en sursaut lorsque la reine déboula dans la cellule avec le bourreau.

\- Titus est mort, déclara t-elle. Et il semblerait qu'un membre du peuple du ciel soit devenu _Fleimkepa_ à sa place.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, c'était impossible. Titus était bien vivant lorsqu'elle avait quitté Polis quelques jours auparavant. Et puis le _Fleimkepa_ n'aurait jamais légué sa place à un _Skaikru_ au vu de la haine qu'il éprouvait à leur égard. Le bourreau se munit d'un fouet ainsi que d'un grand couteau tandis qu'Ontari se rapprochait de la blonde.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle.

Clarke ne répondit pas et cette fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais bien parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse.

\- Qui est le nouveau _Fleimkepa_ ? Redemanda Ontari impatiente.

Après un autre silence provenant de la blonde, la reine se tourna vers le bourreau et lui fit un signe de tête. Celui-ci s'approcha de Lexa. Arrivé en face d'elle, il se baissa à sa hauteur et posa le couteau sur sa cuisse gauche. Il l'enfonça alors dans la chair de la brune qui hurla immédiatement de douleur. Du sang noir s'écoulait abondamment de la plaie.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria Clarke.

\- J'arrêterai quand j'aurais des réponses fille du ciel.

Le problème est que la blonde n'avait pas réponse à cette question.

La tête de Lexa tournait fortement et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Le tortionnaire essuya son couteau et attrapa son fouet. Il le leva en l'air et frappa la brune avec force sur les côtes. La commandante hurla une nouvelle fois, encore plus fort que la précédente.

\- J'ai compris que je n'obtiendrai rien en te torturant… alors si elle meurt, ce sera par ta faute.

\- Titus était encore en vie quand j'ai quitté Polis. Comment veux tu que je sache qui est son successeur ?

\- La manière dont tu obtiens les informations ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux juste des réponses à mes questions et s'il n'y en a pas, elle le paiera de sa vie.

Ontari allait ordonner au bourreau de frapper Lexa une énième fois quand un soldat arriva complètement essoufflé dans les prisons.

 _\- Ai kwin ai kwin_ ! (Ma reine ma reine !), cria t-il. _Der ste a problem_ (Il y a un problème).

Il se pencha à son oreille afin que les deux jeunes leaders ne puissent pas entendre ses propos. Le visage d'Ontari se décomposa immédiatement.

 _\- Ste hir_ , _ai laik komba raun nodotaim_ (Reste ici, je reviens), ordonna t-elle au tortionnaire avant de quitter la cellule.

Celui-ci ce dirigea vers sa table afin de nettoyer ses outils couverts de sang rouge et noir. Avant de s'asseoir entre les deux prisonnières. Il sortit une gourde et bu tranquillement.

Cela faisait quelques temps que la reine était partie et les bruits avaient fini par cesser.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le garde s'était finalement endormi laissant les deux femmes sans réelle surveillance. La blonde était complètement glacée, les températures de la cellule semblaient baisser de plus en plus. Clarke luttait afin de ne pas s'endormir car si elle le faisait, elle ne se réveillerait pas et cela, Lexa l'avait compris. Alors que la tête de ma blonde basculait encore une fois vers l'avant, la commandante décida de faire quelque chose.

\- Clarke ? L'appela t-elle.

\- Mmmmh… grogna la blonde.

\- Ne t'endors pas.

La blonde ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa. Les bruits reprirent soudain de plus belle. Le garde se réveilla en sursaut, l'arme à la main. Il entendit un cri et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il quitta la cellule mais, dans la précipitation, il oublia de refermer la porte. La blonde n'attendit pas plus longtemps et essaya de se libérer des liens qui lui retenaient les mains. Bien sûr la tache n'était pas facile, les nœuds étant particulièrement serrés.

Cela faisait quelques instants que le garde était parti lorsque les deux jeunes femmes entendirent un bruit de chute, le bourreau dévalait les marches à toute allure. Il s'écroula juste devant la blonde et il n'y avait aucun doute : il était mort. La blonde avait finalement réussi à libérer ses mains et s'attaqua à sa taille puis à ses jambes. Une fois totalement détachée, elle courut vers Lexa. Cette dernière n'était pas attachée par des cordes mais par des menottes nécessitant une clef.

\- Merde, lâcha t-elle avant de se tourner vers le soldat mort.

Par chance, les fameuses clefs étaient attachées à sa taille. C'était bien la première fois que Clarke avait autant de chance depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle les prit immédiatement et libéra la brune. Elle passa ses bras autour de la commandante afin de la porter mais cette dernière lui attrapa le bras.

\- Clarke… tu n'as pas à faire ça. Pars tant que tu le peux encore.

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi, dit-elle fermement avant de la soulever.

La brune grimaça de douleur lorsque Clarke la prit dans ses bras et finit par s'évanouir. La blonde sortit de la prison et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit la scène qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Les gardes de la nation des glaces se battaient avec d'autres soldats que Clarke ne put reconnaître. Elle avança dans la foule, évitant les coups d'épée et les flèches qui fusaient dans tous les sens. La neige l'empêchait d'avancer rapidement et le poids de Lexa n'aidait pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un cheval. Soudain, elle vit une chevelure brune au loin : Octavia ! Elle s'avança immédiatement vers la brune qui était aux prises avec un garde. Le combat se finit lorsqu'elle lui planta son poignard dans la gorge. Son regard croisa presque immédiatement celui de la blonde.

\- Clarke ! Cria t-elle tandis que la blonde s'approchait d'elle.

Elle arriva finalement à son niveau et Octavia put découvrir l'étendue des blessures.

\- Comment va t-elle ? Demanda la brune

\- Mal, il faut la soigner immédiatement avant que ça n'empire, répondit elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Octavia siffla. Son cheval apparut quelques instants plus tard, la crinière dans le vent. Clarke avait toujours été impressionnée par le dressage parfait de son cheval. La brune avait su démontrer ses talents au combat mais aussi auprès des animaux.

La blonde n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour hisser Lexa puis, elle s'installa derrière elle de manière à pouvoir la soutenir.

\- Nous avons tué les soldats qui protégeaient la cabane, l'informa t-elle. Vas y et occupe toi d'elle. On te rejoint dès que la bataille est finie.

\- Luna est là ?

\- Oui, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. File !

Clarke n'attendit pas plus longtemps et talonna son cheval afin de le faire partir au galop vers l'entrée principale cette fois ci. Elle ne pouvait pas emprunter le tunnel puisqu'il était trop étroit. De plus tous les soldats devaient se trouver sur la place principale ce qui signifiait que personne ne gardait les grandes portes.

La blonde avait été surprise par l'indifférence d'Octavia. Elle les avait abandonnés en quittant la grotte seule et pourtant ces amis étaient venus et n'avaient fait aucun commentaire sur son départ. Elle savait cependant qu'une conversation aurait lieu mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Loin de là.

Lexa commençait à s'agiter signe qu'elle se réveillait. Son corps était brûlant et Clarke la suspectait d'avoir beaucoup de fièvre.

\- Tiens bon, dit-elle en passant les portes d'Azgeda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo les gens !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire s'il y a des choses que vous voulez voir apparaître dans la fanfiction (par MP ou dans les reviews).**

 **Chapitre 8 today, je vous laisse le découvrir.**

 **Plein de bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke avançait au galop, la brune toujours devant elle. Cette dernière ne s'était pas encore réveillée ce qui inquiétait vraiment la blonde. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour voir Lexa mourir dans ses bras. Elles arrivèrent assez rapidement à la petite cabane.

Elle déposa le cheval juste derrière, aux alentours de la grille avant de prendre Lexa dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son pied et entra rapidement. L'intérieur était complètement plongé dans le noir. Il n'y avait sûrement pas d'électricité et elle se demandait comment les gardes faisaient pour s'éclairer. Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle découvrit des bougies installées un peu partout dans la pièce principale. Elle déposa délicatement Lexa sur ce qui semblait être un canapé avant de partir à la recherche d'un moyen de les faire brûler. Heureusement, une torche était toujours allumée dans la cuisine. Elle la saisit et commença à allumer les bougeoirs.

\- Clarke… murmura Lexa.

\- Je suis là, dit elle en s'approchant de la brune.

La commandante se crispa lorsque Clarke s'assit sur le canapé et le regard de la blonde se dirigea immédiatement vers la jambe de Lexa. Elle saignait abondamment et elle risquait de s'infecter si la plaie n'était pas recousue rapidement.

\- Tu saignes trop, constata la blonde.

Elle déchira alors un bout de son t-shirt.

\- Ne fais pas ça, supplia Lexa en posant sa main sur celle de Clarke afin de l'arrêter.

\- Je dois te faire un garrot sinon tu vas te vider de ton sang.

\- Tu es blessée aussi…

\- Je vais bien, affirma la blonde.

Sur ces mots Clarke enroula le tissu autour de sa cuisse en serrant le plus fort possible.

\- Voilà. Ça devrait arrêter le sang de couler. Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter, dit-elle en se levant.

Lexa hocha simplement la tête. Elle savait que la blonde ne l'écouterait pas et persisterait à vouloir la soigner même si elle n'avait pas à se donner cette peine.

Clarke fouilla chaque meuble, chaque tiroir dans chacune des pièces mais le matériel médical se limitait à des bandages. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à Arkadia pour la soigner, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. De plus, leur technologie lui permettrait de faire une radio de Lexa afin de voir l'état de ses os. Elle revint alors vers le salon.

\- On doit retour…

Elle se coupa lorsqu'elle vit que Lexa s'était endormie. Sa plaie avait arrêté de saigner et elle ne semblait pas infectée. Clarke s'assit sur le siège en face d'elle et l'observa. La commandante avait l'air sereine et paisible, ses traits étaient détendus. Au moins, endormie, elle ne souffrait pas.

Un bruit de porte l'arrêta dans sa contemplation. Octavia entra précipitamment dans le salon suivie de Kane. Elle avait une blessure au front sûrement due à un coup de couteau. Le bras de Kane reposait sur un tissu noué autour de son cou. Il devait s'être déboîté l'épaule en combattant. Clarke se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Où est Lincoln ? Demanda immédiatement la blonde, étonnée de ne pas voir le natif.

\- Avec Luna, répondit simplement la brune. Ils sont dehors en train de discuter.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on retourne à Arkadia, et le plus vite possible. Il n'y a aucun médicament et aucun désinfectant ici. Je ne peux pas la soigner et ses plaies risquent de s'infecter, expliqua t-elle en désignant la commandante d'un coup de tête.

\- J'ai attaché une charrette à mon cheval, ce sera plus facile pour la transporter.

\- Merci Octavia, vraiment. Je… vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ça.

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour chacun d'entre nous, répondit Kane.

Lexa remuait légèrement à cause de la fièvre.

\- J'aurais besoin d'aide pour la porter. Il faut surtout faire attention à ses côtes et à sa jambe.

Les trois Skypeople avancèrent vers la commandante. Clarke prit les épaules, Octavia les pieds tandis que Marcus tenait son buste fermement.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la maisonnette et posèrent Lexa sur les fourrures de la carriole. Clarke la recouvrit à l'aide d'autres fourrures.

En descendant elle vit Lincoln approcher d'eux, une jeune femme à ses côtés. La blonde vint à leur rencontre.

\- Tu dois être Luna, dit-elle.

\- Oui. Et tu es Clarke je suppose.

La blonde hocha la tête. Luna était une jolie femme. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, frisés et assez volumineux. Ses traits étaient fins et ses yeux marrons étaient soulignés d'un petit trait noir. Ses habits de native étaient couverts de sang et un petit poignard semblable à celui de Lexa était attaché à sa ceinture.

\- Pourras tu saluer Lexa de ma part ? Demanda la brune en direction de Clarke.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, sourit-elle.

\- Merci pour tout, enchaîna Lincoln en prenant Luna dans ses bras. _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim (_ Puissions nous nous retrouver).

\- May we meet again, répondit la native en se séparant de lui.

Ils rejoignirent Kane et Octavia. Cette dernière se trouvait déjà sur son cheval tandis que Kane préparait le sien. Lincoln s'installa dans la charrette et tendit la main à Clarke pour qu'elle monte avec lui. Ils partirent ensuite vers leur destination : Arkadia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Lexa était de plus en plus agitée et Clarke s'inquiétait vraiment de son état. Ils entrèrent sans problème dans l'enceinte du camp.

\- Je vais à l'infirmerie, informa Clarke. Vous devriez y aller aussi, ma mère s'occupera de vos blessures.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour la porter ? Demanda Marcus.

\- Non je vais me débrouiller merci. Vous 3 méritez de vous reposer.

Ils hochèrent la tête. La blonde prit Lexa dans ses bras avant de partir vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut surprise de ne voir personne, pas un patient, pas un médecin.

Elle déposa délicatement la brune sur le lit. Elle avait besoin du diagnostique de sa mère ayant plus confiance en celle-ci qu'en elle-même.

\- Clarke… murmura Lexa.

\- Je reviens dans un instant, je vais chercher ma mère.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et fut surprise de trouver Abby presque immédiatement.

\- Clarke ! S'écria sa mère avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La blonde gémit à cause de ses quelques blessures.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Juste quelques égratignures mais la commandante l'est. J'ai besoin que tu fasses un diagnostique.

Abby hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La chancelière venait de faire une radio grâce au matériel récupéré au Mount Weather. Cette technologie était maintenant indispensable au médecin.

\- Alors ? Demanda Clarke en s'approchant de sa mère.

3 de ses côtes sont cassées. Dit elle en lui montrant la radiographie. Pour ce qui est de ses blessures je ne sais pas.

\- Je m'en occupe, assura la blonde.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui je pense pouvoir gérer ça.

Abby hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce. La blonde se rapprocha donc de Lexa.

\- Tu as 3 côtes cassées. Je vais devoir te faire une sorte de corset pour les maintenir en place. Et je dois aussi regarder tes blessures pour voir si elles sont infectées.

Clarke n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de soigner la guerrière, elle avait peur de la blesser puisqu'elle n'était pas une experte. Mais elle savait aussi que Lexa refuserait de se faire soigner si cela ne venait pas de la blonde.

\- Je… j'aurais besoin que tu enlèves ta tunique, demanda t-elle.

Elle l'aida d'abord à s'asseoir sur le lit puis se retourna afin de laisser à Lexa un peu d'intimité même si elle la verrait quand même dans quelques secondes. La brune essaya de l'enlever mais lever les bras étirait ses côtes lui causant une douleur abominable.

\- Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? Demanda elle.

Clarke se retourna et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle agrippa les pans de la tunique et commença à la remonter lentement afin de ne pas toucher ses blessures. Elle sentit Lexa frissonner lorsqu'elle frôla sa peau.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Non c'est rien, la rassura la commandante. Et merci, dit elle en désignant la tunique maintenant au sol.

La jeune leader regarda l'étendue de ses blessures. Elle avait deux brûlures au bras droit, des bleus parcouraient son corps et sa blessure à la cuisse. Elle regarderait l'état de son dos après lui avoir mis le corset.

\- C'est pas beau à voir, souffla Lexa.

La blonde ne répondit pas car, malgré ses blessures, elle trouvait Lexa magnifique.

\- Pourquoi t'avoir kidnappée ?

\- Elle voulait des informations et en particulier savoir où tu étais. Je n'ai rien dis et je n'aurais rien dis. Et elle l'a compris au bout d'un moment alors elle a arrêté. Elle savait pertinemment que tu viendrais et c'est ce qui est arrivé.

\- Si elle savait que tu ne dirais rien, pourquoi elle ne t'as pas tuée ? Elle aurait pu être _Heda_ directement avec tous les autres Nightbloods morts.

\- Oh elle l'aurait fait mais elle t'attendait d'abord. Elle… elle voulait te tuer devant moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien...

Clarke baissa la tête, elle n'aurait pas dû demander cela puisqu'elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Tu aurais pu me dénoncer tu sais…

\- Je ne te trahirais pas une deuxième fois Clarke.

Elle retira le morceau de tissu qui était attaché autour de sa cuisse puis, elle attrapa un torchon imbibé d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie. Lexa se crispa immédiatement et posa sa main sur celle de Clarke afin de l'arrêter. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la blonde et elle espérait que Lexa ne l'ai pas remarqué. Elle alternait entre les yeux verts de la brune et sa main posée sur la sienne.

\- Excuse moi, j'aurais dû prévenir que ça allait piquer.

\- Je survivrai, sourit Lexa. Ça m'a juste surpris.

La commandante commença à caresser le dessus de la main de Clarke.

\- Désolé, s'excusa t-elle en retirant sa main.

Une fois désinfectée, elle attrapa du fil ainsi qu'une aiguille afin de la recoudre. Elle passait le fil d'un côté à l'autre, serrant bien entre chaque point. Puis, elle enroula un morceau de tissus le long de sa cuisse.

\- Ton peuple était sûr que tu étais morte, que Azgeda t'avais tuée. Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde qui ne comprenait pas que les natifs aient baissé les bras si rapidement.

\- La nation de glace est réputée pour ses méthodes de torture extrêmes. Personne ne peut survivre plusieurs jours si la reine ne l'a pas décidé. Je suis restée là-bas…

\- 2 semaines, un peu plus même…

\- Oui. Je comprends leur abandon. Et puis, j'avais ordonné à Titus de ne pas entrer en guerre contre Azgeda quoi qu'il arrive.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de la brune depuis qu'elle avait vu Clarke entrer dans cette cellule.

\- Mais si tout le monde me pensait morte, pourquoi es tu venue ?

\- Je savais que tu étais vivante ou plutôt je l'espérais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Ontari prendre le pouvoir, elle aurait exterminé mon peuple.

Lexa fut déçue par la réponse de Clarke, elle aurait voulu que ce soit des raisons personnelles et non politiques qui l'ai poussée à venir. Clarke l'avait repoussée lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassée puis, Lexa l'avait trahit en l'abandonnant au Mount Weather. Et même si leur relation s'était améliorée à Polis, Lexa savait que la blonde ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix mais il lui arrivait souvent de se demander ce qui ce serait passé si elle ne l'avait pas trahie, si elle était restée à ses côtés. Cela faisait plus de 4 mois que l'épisode du Mount Weather était passé mais Lexa en rêvait toujours. Elle revoyait sans cesse les yeux bleus de Clarke se remplir de larmes et sa colère monter. Elle se revoyait monter cette pente, laissant la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse derrière elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci de lire cette fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Bon petit chapitre 9 aujourd'hui. Jalousie est l'adjectif parfait pour le décrire !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke avait demandé à Raven de lui construire un corset puis, elle était allée voir ses amis. Elle avait réussi à confronter Jasper. Le brun avait vidé son sac et se sentait maintenant un peu mieux. Bien sur, il ne redeviendrait pas ami avec Clarke tout de suite mais être dans la même pièce qu'elle n'était plus un problème. La blonde avait soigné Octavia elle même et avait envoyé Kane à l'infirmerie. Il s'était en effet déboîté l'épaule et portait maintenant une attelle. Elle n'avait pas revu Bellamy depuis l'arrestation de Pike et le brun n'avait pas non plus chercher à lui parler. Il semblait distant et tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

Monty, Harper, Nathan, et Clarke discutaient tranquillement dans la pièce centrale lorsque Raven arriva.

\- Le corset est prêt, informa t-elle.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit la blonde en se levant.

Elle se rendirent dans l'atelier de la brune.

\- Salut ! Lança Clarke à Sinclair qui était occupé avec des fils électriques.

\- Salut Clarke. Tu vas voir, Raven a fait du bon boulot.

\- Je n'en doute pas, souria t-elle.

Et en effet, Sinclair avait raison. Le corset était vraiment super et semblait être parfaitement aux mensurations de Lexa.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Il est parfait.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, ria Raven. Passe le bonjour à la commandante de ma part.

Clarke hocha la tête et se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Il fallait que ses côtes se ressoudent rapidement pour que Lexa puisse retourner à Polis le plus vite possible.

La brune se tourna immédiatement vers Clarke lorsqu'elle la vit entrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu as le bonjour de Raven et j'ai le corset ! Dit elle en levant le bras afin de lui montrer l'objet.

Elle lui enfila assez rapidement, le corset était pratique à mettre grâce à un système de bandes.

\- Je vais regarder tes blessures au dos, l'informa t-elle. Tu peux te mettre sur le ventre ?

Lexa s'exécuta immédiatement sans aucun mal puisque ses côtes étaient désormais maintenues en place.

Clarke attrapa un deuxième tissu imbibé de désinfectant et commença à nettoyer les blessures de Lexa. Son dos était strié de plaies droites, assez profonde et partant dans plusieurs directions.

\- Coups de fouet, l'informa Lexa qui avait senti la blonde s'arrêter.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, la rassura la brune.

\- Si j'avais révélé les informations qu'Ontari me demandaient, il ne t'aurait pas fait subir tout ça.

\- Il m'avait déjà torturée avant ton arrivée. Ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de continuer.

La blonde enroula des bandages autour de son dos, afin de protéger les blessures de l'extérieur. Elles étaient encore trop ouvertes pour pouvoir être laissée à l'air libre. De plus, cela ferait moins mal si Lexa voulait dormir sur le dos.

\- Dans combien de temps pourrais-je rentrer à Polis ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Une semaine au maximum, un peu moins si tu cicatrises vite.

\- Pourras tu demander à ta mère d'envoyer un message à Indra. Elle est encore à Tondc et j'aurais besoin d'elle pour rentrer à Polis.

\- Oui, je le ferai. Je… j'aimerais retourner à Polis aussi.

Lexa était un peu choquée que Clarke veuille repartir avec elle. Elle était heureuse évidemment mais elle ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda la brune.

\- Je suis allée à Polis tu sais, après avoir livré Pike. C'est là que j'ai découvert que tu avais été enlevée par Azgeda. J'avais déjà fait mon choix à ce moment et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.

\- Ta mère est au courant ?

\- Oui, je lui en avais déjà parlé la première fois et je crois qu'elle s'est faite à cette idée. Elle est la chancelière, pas moi. Je suis l'ambassadrice du 13ème clan et ma place est là-bas. D'ailleurs… j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

L'air interrogateur de Lexa, l'incita à continuer.

\- Octavia et Lincoln aimeraient retourner à Polis aussi. Mais il y a toujours cette mise à prix qui l'empêche d'aller en territoire natif…

\- Tu aimerais que je lève l'ordre ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement la blonde.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Lincoln nous a aidé à Azgeda. Il a prouvé son allégeance au _Trikru_. Il mérite bien ça.

\- Merci, souria Clarke. Je vais prévenir Octavia, repose toi.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarke se trouvait à l'infirmerie comme souvent ces derniers jours. Elle souhaitait rester aux côtés de la brune afin de surveiller son état de santé. Lexa s'était endormie après que Clarke aie changé ses bandages une nouvelle fois. Le sang noir de Lexa permettait à la guerrière de guérir très rapidement. En effet, les marques dans son dos étaient toujours visibles et le seraient probablement à vie mais elles avaient presque finies de cicatriser. Ses côtes étaient déjà presque ressoudées. La blonde observait la commandante dormir depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Elle adorait l'air serein que Lexa arborait en dormant.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par des bruits de pas.

Bellamy venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le brun semblait peu sûr de lui ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Clarke inquiète.

\- Non. J'ai… Je peux te parler ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Elle lui indiqua le fauteuil se trouvant à côté d'elle mais Bellamy ne bougea pas.

\- J'aimerais parler seul à seul, dit-il en pointant Lexa avec son menton.

\- Oh pas de problèmes.

Elle se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Lexa puis sortit de l'infirmerie accompagnée de Bellamy. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir vide adjacent. Il savait qu'ici il ne serait pas dérangé. Le brun prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar, comme d'habitude. Elle scruta la pièce à la recherche de Clarke mais celle-ci n'était pas là. La brune aurait pourtant juré qu'elle l'avait entendue parler quelques secondes auparavant. Elle décida donc de partir à sa recherche souhaitant repartir à Polis le plus tôt possible. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et commença à marcher dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne mais, arrivée à un détour, elle entendit des voix. Son instinct l'incita à avancer vers le bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Clarke et Bellamy en pleine discussion. Elle allait les interrompre quand soudain le brun prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion à la fois. La blonde, choquée par ce geste ne le repoussa pas immédiatement cependant elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Finalement elle se recula quelques secondes après avoir reprit ses esprits.

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

\- Je t'aime aussi… répondit elle.

Le brun sourit.

C'en était trop pour Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus et se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie afin de récupérer ses affaires.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsque Clarke rentra dans la pièce, elle vit Lexa en train de se rhabiller.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Je rentre à Polis.

\- Et tu comptais partir sans moi ?

\- Oui. Répondit elle sèchement.

Clarke était choquée par le comportement froid de Lexa.

\- Je t'ai dit que je rentrais à Polis avec toi, commença la jeune leader.

\- Et moi je pense que tu devrais rester ici.

La commandante s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main retint son poignet. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers la blonde.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Clarke inquiète.

La brune baissa la tête, elle était partagée en tristesse et colère. Voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas, Clarke s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

\- Lexa ?

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Bellamy tout à l'heure, dévoila la brune en se reculant légèrement jugeant leur proximité trop importante.

\- Oh c'est donc ça.

Cela expliquait effectivement le comportement de la brune cependant Clarke ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Lexa lui en voulait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _flashback :_

 _\- Je t'aime Clarke._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi… répondit elle._

 _Le brun sourit._

 _\- Mais pas de la manière que tu aimerais… Tu es mon ami Bellamy et je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai fais croire le contraire._

 _Le visage de Bellamy se décomposa, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation._

 _\- Je repars à Polis dans quelques heures. Va de l'avant s'il te plaît, trouve la bonne personne et sois heureux. Ce ne sera juste pas avec moi, je suis désolée._

 _Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir en direction de l'infirmerie._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Tu as écouté la conversation en entier ?

\- Le début m'a suffit.

Maintenant Clarke comprenait. Lexa ne savait pas que la blonde avait repoussé Bellamy.

\- Si tu étais restée jusqu'au bout tu aurais compris… souffla la blonde.

\- J'aurais compris quoi au juste Clarke ?

\- Que…

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée imminente de Kane.

\- Oh, je vous dérange j'aurais peut-être dû frappé.

Clarke lâcha immédiatement le poignet de Lexa. Elle se racla ensuite la gorge afin de se donner un peu de contenance.

\- Non, tu ne nous déranges pas. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Indra et quelques soldats sont arrivés pour vous ramener à Polis, dit il en se tournant vers la commandante.

\- Merci. Pouvez vous remercier la Chancelière pour son accueil ?

\- Bien sur, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il quitta l'infirmerie les laissant seules une fois de plus. Lexa allait parler mais Clarke la coupa immédiatement.

\- Je rentre à Polis avec toi, déclara t-elle, c'est non négociable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des choses par MP ou en review si vous avez des idées.**

* * *

Le retour vers Polis se fit en silence. Les deux leaders étaient toujours en froid. Clarke en voulait à Lexa d'avoir réagit comme cela surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas la fin de la conversation. Et Lexa avait trop de fierté pour venir s'excuser de son comportement. Elle avait été jalouse, c'était incontestable. Elle aurait aimé être à place de Bellamy, et elle aurait aimé être aussi courageuse que lui. Il avait osé lui avouer ses sentiments et ça, Lexa en était incapable.

La brune guidait la troupe tandis que Clarke était à l'arrière, discutant avec des soldats. La blonde était complètement fascinée par les traditions Grounders que lui expliquaient les natifs. Elle trouvait leur culture captivante et tellement différente de la leur.

Ils arrivèrent à la limite de Polis, on pouvait déjà apercevoir la grande tour qui surplombait la ville. Les habitants entourèrent le petit groupe lorsqu'ils virent leur commandante. Un " _Heda"_ fut chuchoté par tous les habitants qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ils laissèrent leur chevaux au palefrenier puis Lexa s'approcha de Clarke pour la première fois depuis l'infirmerie.

\- Un garde va te mener à ta chambre, déclara t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ?

\- J'ai une réunion avec les ambassadeurs afin de parler de la situation actuelle.

\- Je suis l'ambassadrice du 13ème clan Lexa…

\- Je sais mais tu devrais te reposer, le voyage a été long.

La blonde souffla. Elle en avait marre d'être systématiquement mise de côté mais elle n'avait pas la force de contester les ordres de la brune. Elle suivit donc le natif jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _\- Mochof_ (Merci), dit-elle.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête avant s'en aller. Une fois seule, Clarke se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était fou comme rien n'avait changé, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Et pourtant tant de choses avaient changé… Pike n'était plus une menace mais Azgeda en était maintenant une.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une conversation avec Lexa. Elle ne supportait pas d'être en froid avec elle surtout qu'elle serait amenée à la croiser plusieurs fois. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. Elle adorait vraiment la sensation de réconfort qu'elle avait lorsque l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps. Elle resta quelques minutes avant d'enfiler une tunique et d'aller se coucher. Cette journée l'avait épuisée, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil éclairant sa chambre. Il devait déjà être assez tard. Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis leur retour d'Arkadia et elle souhaitait aller voir les entraînements d'Octavia aux arènes de Polis. Elle n'y était jamais rentrée mais la façade l'avait fascinée la première fois.

Elle traversa les rues, passant devant le marché qui était bondé de monde à cette heure là. L'odeur de viande grillée se répandait dans la ville et les marchands de bibelots vantaient leurs objets en criant devant leur stand. Une bonne ambiance était présente et Clarke se sentait bien, elle se sentait chez elle.

Elle arriva finalement devant la grande arène. Elle entra et monta dans les gradins. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Lexa, parlant avec l'un des guerriers. Elle s'apprêtait à aller lui parler lorsqu'Octavia apparut devant elle.

\- Hey ! Salua la brune.

\- Hey.

\- Tu viens t'entraîner ?

\- Non. Je n'avais rien de particulier à faire alors je suis venue te voir.

\- Tu n'as pas de réunion ? Demanda Octavia. Je veux dire avec les autres ambassadeurs, il y en a beaucoup en ce moment. Tu y as vu Lincoln non ?

\- Non je n'ai pas vu Lincoln depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Polis.

\- Lincoln a été intégré au conseil depuis 3 jours Clarke…

\- Je ne vais pas aux conseils. Lexa m'a gentiment fait comprendre que je n'y avais pas ma place, ironisa t-elle.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je veux dire, tu l'as sauvée et je ne vous vois plus ensemble.

\- Elle est occupée et à chaque fois que je veux aller lui parler quelque chose m'en empêche…

Octavia ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais vu les deux leaders séparées aussi longtemps par volonté même si c'est Lexa qui semblait mettre de la distance entre elles.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais m'entraîner aussi ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Je pense que oui, il faudrait juste qu'un guerrier te soit assigné afin qu'il supervise tes entraînements. Je demanderai tout à l'heure.

\- Merci. Je repasserai demain, _leida_ (bye).

Elle s'éloigna ensuite afin de repartir vers le centre de Polis pour visiter ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant.

* * *

Clarke s'était rendue à l'arène le jour suivant comme prévu. Indra avait accepté sans problèmes que la blonde s'entraîne et plusieurs soldats avaient été désignés pour combattre avec elle. Elle avait commencé ses combats avec des seconds puis, des guerriers un peu plus expérimentés.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle s'entraînait et elle adorait ça. Elle pouvait ainsi se défouler et reporter toute sa colère sur les coups qu'elle donnait. Se vider la tête lui était indispensable dorénavant. Elle avait développé des facilités pour se battre avec une lance et une épée mais elle avait encore du mal avec le corps à corps. Cela nécessitait une technique impressionante que Clarke était loin d'avoir. Octavia était venue la voir plusieurs fois et l'avait même entrainée quelques fois. La brune s'était énormément améliorée depuis leur retour, elle pouvait largement battre les guerriers natifs même les plus expérimentés.

La brune lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Lincoln depuis son intégration au conseil et cela l'inquiétait. Il partait tôt le matin et revenait très tard le soir alors qu'Octavia dormait déjà.

Clarke n'avait pas reparlé à la commandante même s'il lui arrivait de la voir se déplacer en ville suivie de plusieurs gardes. Elle lui manquait, elle devait se l'avouer. Mais elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. Elle n'était pas en faute. Lexa s'était emportée, pas elle. Cependant elle savait aussi que Lexa ne le ferai pas non plus, la brune avait bien trop de fierté pour cela.

* * *

Clarke venait de sortir de son bain, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas relaxée ainsi. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour elle depuis qu'elle suivait des entraînements réguliers. Elle enfila une tunique bleue, tunique qu'elle portait le soir du combat entre Lexa et Roan. Elle devint soudainement nostalgique à ce souvenir. Elle avait eu tellement peur ce jour là. Peur de perdre Lexa et de devoir avancer sans elle.

Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre et s'appuya sur la rambarde afin de regarder la ville. Ainsi éclairé le soir, Polis était vraiment magnifique. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par des coups à la porte.

\- Entrez, ordonna t-elle tout en se rapprochant.

Un garde entra dans la pièce.

\- La commandante aimerait vous voir.

Clarke fit un signe de tête exprimant son accord puis suivit le soldat jusqu'à la chambre de Lexa qui se trouvait seulement quelques chambres plus loin.

* * *

Lexa était assise sur son lit, lorsque la blonde entra. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre elles.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda finalement la blonde.

\- Oui. A vrai dire je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Arkadia.

\- C'est…

\- Je n'avais pas à m'occuper de cela. Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre, loin de là. Si tu veux partir tu es libre, sache le. Tu as le droit au bonheur et si Bellamy en est la clef alors tu peux aller le rejoindre.

\- Bellamy est mon ami et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre lui et moi.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne l'ai pas repoussé immédiatement pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai été surprise mais j'ai fini par le faire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il éprouvait de tels sentiments à mon égard. Je lui ai dis d'avancer sans moi et je lui souhaite d'être heureux.

Lexa qui avait baissé les yeux, gênée d'avoir pensé autre chose, releva immédiatement la tête vers Clarke. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis a…

Des coups à la porte l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Cependant Lexa ne bougea pas, les explications de Clarke résonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Tu devrais aller ouvrir, finit par dire la blonde, c'est sûrement important. Je vais y aller.

Lexa hocha la tête puis, une fois la blonde ayant emprunté la sortie arrière afin de rejoindre sa chambre, la brune alla ouvrir la porte. L'ambassadeur du peuple du désert se tenait devant elle.

 _\- Heda_ , la salua t-il. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure si tardive mais nous avons un problème…

\- Parle !

\- L'ambassadeur du peuple des lacs vient d'être retrouvé mort dans ses appartements à Polis. Il a été égorgé après avoir subit différentes tortures.

\- Où étaient les gardes chargés de sa sécurité ?

\- Ils ont été retrouvés morts devant la porte.

Lexa serra la mâchoire, elle qui pensait enfin être tranquille pour un moment. Mais elle était _Heda_ et c'était son devoir.

\- Il y a autre chose, commença t-il. Un "A" fait au couteau puis au fer brûlant recouvrait l'ensemble de son dos, comme une signature.

\- Azgeda… soupira Lexa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Moi c'est pas la grande forme, je suis malade depuis lundi :( Du coup j'ai pas pu écrire cette semaine mais heureusement j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance.**

 **Ah oui aussi IL N'Y AURA PAS DE CHAPITRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE puisque je serai en vacances mais j'essayerai quand même de publier s'il y a de la connexion internet (ce qui n'est pas gagné) !**

 **Je vous laisse lire le chapitre, bisous**

* * *

Après les excuses de Lexa envers elle, Clarke n'avait pas revu la brune. Elle semblait de plus en plus occupée par son rôle de commandante. Et pourtant, depuis maintenant quelques semaines, ils étaient en "paix". Azgeda n'avait apparemment pas fait de représailles d'après ce que Clarke savait. Cependant, elle trouvait cela vraiment étrange surtout venant d'une personne comme Ontari. La reine était en train de préparer sa revanche, elle en était sûre.

La blonde passait son temps à s'entraîner. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé elle en avait besoin. Elle devait pouvoir se défendre et se protéger sans l'aide de personne.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arène. Aujourd'hui elle s'entraînerait au corps à corps, l'un de ses plus gros points faibles. Elle préférait largement la lance ou l'épée.

Elle salua Octavia au passage puis repéra le soldat avec qui elle avait l'habitude de combattre ces dernières semaines. Il lui tendit un petit poignard, semblable à celui que possédait Lexa puis commença à lui enseigner les mouvements à faire. Après lui avoir appris la théorie, ils passèrent à la pratique. Clarke arrivait assez bien à mettre en place les mouvements principaux mais elle manquait de force par rapport à son adversaire. Elle fut envoyée au sol plusieurs fois. Et elle réussit à mettre à terre son adversaire une fois. Certes ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était un bon début.

Elle était maintenant épuisée et elle aurait sûrement quelques bleus le lendemain. Elle salua une dernière fois Octavia ainsi que son adversaire avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Après une énième réunion sur Azgeda, Lexa décida d'aller voir la fille du ciel. Il fallait qu'elle lui révèle ce qu'il se passait dans la nation de glace. Personne n'était en sécurité désormais.

Elle décida de faire un détour par sa chambre afin de mettre des vêtements plus confortables.

Une fois changée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la sienne. La commandante venait de toquer à la porte de Clarke pour la deuxième fois mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter alors elle entra.

Au moment où Lexa s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Clarke portant une simple serviette autour du corps, ses cheveux mouillés lui coulant sur les bras. La blonde se sentait extrêmement gênée tandis le la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Clarke du regard.

\- Je… désolé, je ne savais pas que… tu étais occupée. Je repasserai plus tard.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, une main légèrement humide attrapa son poignet.

\- Non reste, je… je vais me changer, dit elle en désignant le paravent.

Lexa hocha la tête et s'installa sur le canapé. La blonde ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, quelques problèmes ont fait surface. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas t'inquiéter mais tu as le droit de savoir.

Clarke s'installa plus confortablement afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- Tu te rappelles de l'autre soir ? Celui où quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête incitant Lexa à continuer.

\- C'était l'ambassadeur du clan du désert. Il m'a informé que l'ambassadeur du clan des lacs avait été torturé puis égorgé. Un "A" était gravé dans son dos, la signature du tueur.

\- Azgeda, devina Clarke. Ils n'arrêterons jamais n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là… Des habitants de Polis ont commencé à disparaître. D'abord des personnes importantes puis de simples villageois. Certains clans ont quitté la coalition et se sont alliés à Azgeda.

\- Combien ? S'empressa de demander la blonde.

\- 4, pour l'instant. Mais d'autres ne vont pas tarder.

\- Mais pourquoi s'allier avec le clan qu'ils ont toujours détesté ?

\- La peur… Ils pensent que si une guerre éclate, Azgeda ressortira vainqueur.

\- C'est ridicule… soupira Clarke.

\- Ils font ce qu'ils pensent être le mieux pour leur peuple.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Pour l'instant j'ai chargé mes meilleurs guerriers de retrouver le tueur. Une fois que ce sera fait nous verrons.

La blonde hocha la tête. Ontari avait déjà commencé à mettre son plan en place et elle était étonnée que le tueur ne l'aie pas encore tuée. Après tout, c'est ce que la reine voulait depuis le départ.

Lexa annonça son départ et la blonde ne l'a retint pas, il était encore tôt et la brune avait sûrement beaucoup de choses plus importantes à faire. Clarke était très reconnaissante que Lexa lui ai dit la vérité. Elle aurait très bien pu garder ces informations pour elle afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

* * *

Après avoir informé la blonde de la situation actuelle, Lexa retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore quelques heures avant la prochaine réunion. Elle aurait pu passer son temps avec Clarke c'est vrai, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de la blonde comme si rien ne s'était passé. Clarke avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir, encore aujourd'hui.

Elle s'allongea sur les fourrures recouvrant son lit et se plongea dans ses pensées. Comment allait elle se sortir de cette situation ? Azgeda était une menace, elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait espéré que, en l'intégrant à la coalition quelques années plus tôt, le clan change de comportement mais rien n'avait évolué. Azgeda lui avait lancé des bâtons dans les roues depuis le départ, depuis le début de son conclave.

Elle repensa à la scène qui s'était jouée dans la chambre de la blonde quelques minutes auparavant. Voir la blonde vêtue comme cela l'avait chamboulée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle sourit et finit par s'endormir, cette seule image en tête.

* * *

Clarke décida d'aller voir Octavia afin de lui raconter ce que Lexa venait de lui avouer. En effet, Lincoln ne lui avait rien dit et la brune avait le droit de savoir.

Elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre qui se trouvait un étage plus bas. Octavia ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de découvrir la blonde à cette heure ci de la journée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Octavia inquiète.

\- J'ai énormément de choses à te raconter, dit elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de la brune.

Elle lui raconta en détail tout ce que Lexa venait de lui apprendre. Elle fut reconnaissante qu'Octavia l'écoute jusqu'au bout sans la couper. Une fois son récit finit, un silence emplit la pièce. Octavia semblait réfléchir et la blonde attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre… Ontari n'est pas indulgente, encore moins avec ses ennemis. Elle fera tout pour détruire Lexa. Fais attention à toi Clarke, elle voulait ta mort aussi.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais pouvoir y faire quelque chose mais je n'ai plus accès au conseil… Quel est le rapport entre Lincoln et cette histoire ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… il ne m'a pas parlé de son rôle là-bas ni pourquoi il y avait été intégré. Que compte faire Lexa ?

\- Pour l'instant, elle a juste chargé des guerriers de rechercher le tueur des Nightbloods. Elle ne veut pas de guerre avec Azgeda, pas après avoir autant fait pour maintenir la paix dans la coalition.

\- Je comprends son choix mais ça va éclater, à un moment ou à un autre, Ontari voudra se venger.

Clarke acquiesça, elle savait cela plus que quiconque. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lexa afin de lui donner son point de vue sur le sujet. La commandante ne semblait pas inquiète par cette situation et pourtant, elle en était certainement la principale cible.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça t-elle. Je t'informerai dès que j'aurai d'autres informations.

* * *

Elle se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la chambre de Lexa. Elle la vit juste devant sa porte, en train de discuter avec ce qui semblait être deux éclaireurs. Ils étaient sales et semblaient complètement épuisés. Cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'ils faisaient des recherches. La brune les congédia dès qu'elle aperçu Clarke.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Mes guerriers ont trouvé une femme dans les bois près de Polis. Elle ne veut rien nous dire mais elle affirme te connaître...

\- Je te suis.

Lexa guida Clarke jusqu'à la salle du trône où était retenue la femme. La commandante ordonna aux gardes de quitter la salle afin de les laisser seules.

La jeune femme était de dos, adossée tranquillement au balcon. Ses cheveux blonds tressés tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle portait une simple tunique beige couverte de boue. En entendant Clarke et Lexa entrer dans la pièce, elle se retourna.

\- Niylah ? S'étonna la blonde, en s'approchant plus près d'elle.

\- Clarke ! Hurla l'autre blonde.

Cette dernière avança rapidement, peut-être même trop vers Clarke. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains, la regarda quelques secondes puis, elle l'embrassa. Clarke la repoussa presque immédiatement mais Niylah tenta de la rapprocher à nouveau, ses mains retenant désormais ses poignets.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello on se retrouve pour le chapitre 12 aujourd'hui !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié pendant deux semaines. J'avais la wifi mais je ne pouvais pas publier à partir de mon portable.**

 **La semaine prochaine je repars encore ce qui fait sauter 2 jours de publication il me semble. Je m'excuse à l'avance et je vous promets que le rythme des chapitres redeviendra normal après.**

 **J'ai une question :** **Ça vous plairait de voir une scène rating M ?** **Répondez moi svp** **(dans les reviews ou par MP)** **parce que j'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide si la réponse est oui :)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et bonne journée.**

* * *

Lexa suivit la scène des yeux sans rien dire ni réagir. Elle restait clouée sur place comme une idiote et finalement, après avoir repris ses esprits, elle quitta la pièce immédiatement. Elle pressa le pas afin de rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite. Elle était partagée entre colère et tristesse, exactement lorsqu'elle avait vu Bellamy embrasser Clarke à Arkadia. Elle était faible, ses sentiments pour la blonde étaient devenus bien trop forts. Bien plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour Costia.

Elle ordonna à ses soldats de ne laisser personne entrer et cela sous aucun prétexte. Elle avait juste besoin d'être seule et de réflechir. Elle s'affala sur son lit, la tête contre les fourrures. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré et pourtant, en ce moment même, elle en avait très envie. Mais elle se retint, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution car cela la détruisait de jours en jours. Avoir la blonde à ses côtés devenait bien trop difficile…

Elle pensait qu'elle s'habituerait à sa présence, au fait de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Une larme roula lentement le long de sa joue, la seule qu'elle autorisa à couler.

* * *

Clarke vit Lexa quitter la pièce alors qu'elle venait tout juste de repousser la blonde. Mais Niylah la retenait par les poignets et elle était comme prise au piège.

\- Tu m'as manquée, souffla la native près de son oreille.

\- Niylah, lâche moi.

Mais la native ne la libéra pas pour autant, la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

\- Lâche moi j'ai dit ! Hurla Clarke.

La native, un peu surprise par la réaction de Clarke qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs excessive, la lâcha sans s'éloigner d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais la blonde l'écarta d'un simple geste et courut en direction de la sortie sans se retourner.

Elle arpenta les couloirs en direction de la chambre de la commandante. Elle lui devait des explications. Niylah était suspecte du meurtre des _Natblida_ s'étant déroulé à Polis des semaines auparavant. Mais la native n'aurait jamais fait cela, Clarke le savait.

Elle arriva devant la porte de Lexa. Elle allait s'approcher mais les deux gardes lui bloquèrent le passage.

\- Le commandant ne souhaite recevoir personne pour le moment, annonça l'un des gardes.

\- Laissez moi passer ! Cria la blonde.

 _\- Orders laik orders_ (les ordres sont les ordres).

Clarke souffla. Il était normal que Lexa ne veuille voir personne et surtout elle. Cela faisait déjà 2 fois que la brune voyait Clarke se faire embrasser sous ses yeux. Elles n'étaient pas ensemble mais la blonde connaissait tout de même les sentiments de Lexa à son égard. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte mais les soldats la bloquèrent une nouvelle fois.

Elle savait qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas passer alors elle décida d'utiliser les grands moyens sans plus tarder. Elle sortit le revolver attaché à sa ceinture et le pointa vers eux.

\- Je commence par qui ? Demanda t-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux gardes.

\- Tu ne tireras pas fille du ciel...

\- Oh si crois moi. Je l'ai déjà fait, on ne me surnomme pas _Wanheda_ pour rien.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Ils savaient évidemment de quoi la blonde était capable, ils avaient entendu beaucoup de choses à son propos. Un grand silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux soldats semblèrent peser le pour et le contre. Ils se décalèrent finalement de la porte laissant un passage.

 _\- Mochof_ (Merci), souffla Clarke en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle entra dans la pièce doucement. La pièce était quasiment plongée dans le noir, éclairée seulement par quelques bougies.

\- Lexa ? Appela la blonde en continuant d'avancer.

Elle avança lentement dans la pièce mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la commandante. Elle entendit du bruit venant de la salle de bain et commença donc à avancer vers celle-ci.

Lexa sortit avant qu'elle n'ai pu entrer. La brune s'était détaché les cheveux et avait mis des vêtements plus confortables. Elle semblait exténuée.

\- On peut parler ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Tu es déjà en train de le faire.

\- Lexa…

\- Assieds toi, dit-elle en désignant l'un des fauteuils.

La brune s'assit sur l'autre qui était en face. Elle était distante mais Clarke ne lui en voulait pas. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Lexa évitait le regard de la blonde.

\- Je suis désolée… finit par prononcer Clarke.

\- Ne le sois pas. J'ai fini par m'y faire tu sais…

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai fini par me faire à l'idée qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Parce que j'ai tout gâché ce soir là. Je me suis toujours dit que j'avais fait le bon choix, que j'avais sauvé mon peuple. Mais je l'ai sauvé au détriment d'un autre… au détriment de toi. Je le regrette un peu plus chaque jour mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule avec des regrets, crois moi. J'ai… Niylah et moi, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un et elle était là. J'ai initié le premier baiser et ce qui s'en est suivi. C'était il y a plusieurs mois Lexa. Et pourtant je le regrette toujours. Je regrette de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs auxquels s'accrocher. Je suis partie en pensant ne jamais la revoir et je l'ai oubliée. Mais ce n'est pas son cas. J'ai confiance en elle, elle n'est pas coupable de cette tuerie.

\- Comment peux tu être sûre de ça ?

\- Je ne le suis pas. Mais on devrait aller la voir...

\- On ?

\- Oui, on devrait lui parler, essayer de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans cette forêt.

La brune souffla. Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de parler à cette femme mais Clarke avait raison. Et peut-être que Niylah parlerait en présence de la blonde. Elle se leva invitant Clarke à faire de même.

Elles se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois dans la salle du trône, Niylah n'ayant pas été déplacée pour l'instant. Elles trouvèrent la blonde assise sur le trône de la commandante, sans aucune gène.

\- On a des questions à te poser, informa Clarke.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Pourquoi étais-tu dans la forêt lorsque nous t'avons trouvée ? Demanda finalement Lexa.

\- Oh, je chassais.

\- Sans armes ?

\- Je suis plutôt agile avec mes mains… répondit elle en la regardant fixement. Demandez à _Wanheda_.

Lexa avait les points serrés et sa mâchoire était complètement crispée.

 _\- Nou !_ (Stop), ordonna Clarke. Et arrête de mentir, pourquoi étais-tu dans la forêt ?

\- Je peux parler à Clarke, en privé ? Demanda Niylah à Lexa qui était restée en retrait.

Elle regarda Clarke qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir de la pièce.

Clarke la suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

\- Alors c'est elle hein !? S'exclama cette dernière.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Niylah ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour régler mes problèmes personnels, et toi non plus. Le conseil te croit coupable mais j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu n'as pas tué ces enfants. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu faisais là…

\- Je… après que tu sois partie, des membres du _Trikru_ sont arrivés. En tant qu'ancien guerrier, mon père a été réquisitionné afin d'aider à la formation d'un blocus autour d'Arkadia. Il aurait dû revenir au bout de deux semaines mais il n'est jamais rentré à la maison. Alors j'ai décidé de partir à sa recherche. Je me suis rendue dans chaque village mais aucune trace de lui. J'étais en route pour TonDC lorsque les éclaireurs m'ont trouvée. Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, crois moi.

\- Je te crois, et je te soutiendrais lors du conseil mais ne dit rien qui pourrait aggraver ta situation. Je vais chercher Lexa, reste ici.

* * *

\- Alors ? Demanda immédiatement la brune.

\- Elle était à la recherche de son père, il était au blocus près d'Arkadia il y a quelques semaines mais il n'est jamais rentré. Elle m'a dit avoir cherché dans plusieurs villages sans résultats.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir demander à mes soldats de réquisitionner les hommes des villages voisins, Clarke. J'avais envoyé 300 soldats sur place et 300 sont revenus comme prévu. Où est-elle ?

\- Dans la salle du trône…

Lexa se dirigea directement vers la salle. Elle était surveillée par deux gardes mais ceux-ci se trouvaient en dehors de la pièce, devant la porte. Niylah aurait très bien pu s'échapper par la fenêtre malgré la hauteur.

Clarke la suivait de près, ne comprenant pas très bien où Lexa voulait en venir. Mais quand elles trouvèrent la salle du conseil vide, elle comprit. Niylah lui avait menti puis, elle en avait profité pour s'échapper. C'était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule ou même la croire.

\- Tout est de ma faute… souffla Clarke. Je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance.

La brune se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire. Clarke avait raison mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle voulait toujours voir le bon en chaque personne et elle espérait que cette part soit présente chez Niylah. Mais malheureusement elle ne l'était pas ou plutôt elle ne l'était plus. Car oui la native avait aidé Clarke pendant qu'elle errait seule dans la forêt, lui fournissant ce qu'il lui fallait en échange de ce qu'elle avait chassé. La blonde ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement. Niylah avait toujours été douce avec elle.

Lexa serra les poings en se rappelant que la native avait tué tous les Nightbloods, incluant Aiden. Elle avait loué des liens forts avec le jeune garçon. Il avait la même rage et la même détermination qu'elle avait à son âge. Il aurait fait un bon _Heda_ , elle en était certaine.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce chacune étant dans ses pensées.

\- Il faut que j'informe le conseil, finit par dire Lexa. Va te reposer.

La blonde acquiesça avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances.**

 **Rappel : Il n'y aura pas de chapitres pendant 2 semaines puisque je serai en colonie et je n'aurai pas mon ordinateur sur moi.**

 **Je vous fait de gros bisous. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Lexa fut réveillée en pleine nuit par des bruits de lutte. Elle se leva immédiatement et enfila un léger gilet en soie par dessus sa nuisette. Elle avança vers le balcon et regarda Polis endormie. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues et tout semblait calme. D'où pouvait venir ces bruits ? Elle s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher lorsque fut interpellée par un cri, un cri qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles : Clarke. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la blonde, son poignard à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et avança prudemment. Une femme blonde était là. Elle plaquait Clarke sur le lit, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ses mains étaient liées et un bâillon l'empêchait de parler ou de crier. Elle l'avait surprise alors qu'elle dormait, c'était lâche.

\- Voici donc la nouvelle faiblesse du commandant, commença t-elle en caressant son visage.

Clarke essayait de se dégager de son emprise mais la femme était bien trop imposante.

\- Je pourrais peut être m'amuser un peu avec toi, ce ne sera pas la première fois, continua t-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de son visage, leurs nez se touchant presque. Mais je dois te ramener rapidement…

Elle se recula ensuite et Lexa pu identifier la personne : Niylah. Celle-ci attrapa une grande capuche afin de cacher le visage de la blonde.

\- Je me demande qu'elle sera ma récompense pour t'avoir apportée à la Reine… Un poste importante à ses côtés ? Des richesses ?

 _\- Yu wamplei_ (Ta mort) ! S'exclama Lexa avant de lancer son poignard en direction de Niylah.

La lame termina sa course entre les deux yeux de l'agresseur. Du sang gicla, éclaboussant légèrement le visage de Clarke. Cette dernière se dégagea rapidement du corps sans vie en le bousculant sur le côté.

La blonde s'appuya contre la tête de lit, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Clarke avait eu confiance en la blonde, elle lui avait accordé la vie. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Avait-elle fait ça par jalousie ? Elle ne le saurait jamais puisque la blonde était désormais morte.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa appela des gardes et leur ordonna de se débarrasser du corps.

\- Où sont les gardes sensés te protéger ? Demanda la brune.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Il n'y a aucun corps devant la porte…

Un silence s'installa, Lexa s'en voulait pour ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle avait promis que Clarke serait en sécurité ici mais elle ne l'était pas.

\- Je vais nettoyer ça, dit elle en désignant le sang sur le visage de la blonde.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. La commandant alla chercher un torchon ainsi qu'une petite bassine d'eau. Elle commença à nettoyer le visage de la fille du ciel.

\- Je suis désolée, dit elle tout en continuant son action.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien… c'est entièrement ma faute.

Lorsqu'elle passa le linge humide sur son front, elle y découvrir une petite plaie.

\- Tu es blessée…

\- C'est rien, juste une égratignure.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Non c'est…

\- Tu es sûre ?

Clarke prit la main de Lexa dans la sienne et la dégagea de son visage afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hey je vais bien ok ?

\- J'aurais pu arriver av…

\- Tu es arrivée à temps Lexa. Je suis toujours là.

La brune reposa le linge maintenant rouge ainsi que la bassine sur la petite table puis revint vers Clarke.

\- Je vais demander à ce que plus de gardes protègent ta chambre, dit elle en s'éloignant vers la porte. Cependant elle fut retenue par une main légèrement tremblante.

\- Reste s'il te plaît, la supplia Clarke du regard.

La brune hocha la tête et Clarke se décala afin de lui laisser une place. Lexa enleva son gilet puis s'installa dans le lit chaud à une certaine distance de la blonde. Elles étaient maintenant face à face, se regardant dans les yeux sans rien dire. Le sommeil les gagnant peu à peu.

\- Merci, soupira la blonde avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla en premier, les premiers rayons de soleil éclairés la pièce. Elle tourna sa tête vers la blonde qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient illuminés par le soleil et recouvraient une partie de son visage. Elles s'étaient rapprochées instinctivement pendant la nuit. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et la main de Clarke reposait sur le dos de la brune. Elle se sentait bien, elle était bien. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait Lexa, elle se sentait elle-même. L'effet que Clarke avait sur elle était aussi incroyable qu'effrayant. Ses sentiments pour la blonde augmentaient de jours en jours. Celle à qui on avait enseigné toute sa vie que "l'amour est une faiblesse" était en train de tomber amoureuse. Elle avait aimé Costia oui mais pas de la même manière qu'elle aimait la fille du ciel et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. La perdre serait une destruction et cette fois-ci, elle ne se relèverait pas. Elle devait la protéger et ce n'est pas ici, à Polis, qu'elle pourrait l'être. Il commençait à se faire tard. Son coeur lui criait de rester tandis que sa raison lui disait de s'extraire de cette étreinte. Elle finit par écouter sa raison puisque c'est toujours ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie. Elle se décala doucement afin de ne pas réveiller la blonde et quitta la chambre non sans un dernier regard vers la femme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Clarke émergea lentement de son sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi puisqu'elle n'avait fait aucun cauchemar. Elle s'étendit et posa sa main à côté d'elle. La place était froide. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la commandante reste jusqu'à son réveil mais elle fut quand même déçue de ne pas la trouver à ses côtés. Elle descendit du lit afin de se préparer pour son entraînement matinal. Elle mit son pantalon de combat, son haut en cuir dans le but de se protéger des coups puis enfila ses bottes. Elle regroupa 2 de ses mèches de devant à l'arrière de sa tête afin de dégager son visage. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle aperçut le gilet de Lexa posé sur le canapé. Elle le prit délicatement et se dirigea vers la chambre de la commandante.

Elle toqua à la porte de bois.

\- Entrez.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et s'engagea dans la chambre de la brune.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Non tu as juste oublié ça, répondit elle en lui tendant le gilet de soie.

\- Merci. Tu peux le poser sur mon lit s'il te plaît ?

Clarke hocha la tête avant d'exécuter ce que la brune venait de lui demander. En revenant vers celle-ci, la blonde se rendit compte que Lexa mettait ses protections de combat.

\- Tu vas combattre ?

\- Oui, enfin si j'arrive à mettre ces protections. C'était Titus qui le faisait tout en m'expliquant le programme de la journée.

\- Oh… tu as besoin d'aide ?

La brune acquiesça. Clarke déplaça la chevelure de Lexa sur son épaule droite afin de pouvoir attacher ses protections dorsales. Lexa frissonna au contact des mains de la blonde frôlant sa nuque. La blonde s'affaira à attacher chaque protection une par une.

\- Merci.

 _\- Pro_ (Derien), répondit t-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue t'entraîner.

\- Je… j'avais l'habitude de m'entraîner avec les Nightblood tous les matins à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Je n'y suis encore jamais retournée depuis… Enfin, je suppose que c'est le bon moment maintenant. J'ai demandé à tous les guerriers de se reposer aujourd'hui.

\- Et mon entraînement ?

\- Je vais m'en charger. Je pourrais voir si tu as autant progressé que le dise mes soldats.

\- Je me débrouille…

\- Je n'en doute pas.

* * *

Les deux jeunes leaders étaient maintenant dans l'arène de combat. Clarke s'était toujours battue à l'épée et parfois à la lance lors de ses entraînements. Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'elle vit Lexa s'approcher d'elle, un arc et des flèches à la main.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, je suis une horrible viseuse.

Lexa fit abstraction de ses paroles et l'emmena vers les cibles. Des lignes étaient tracées au sol, permettant de savoir la distance jusqu'à la cible. Clarke posa ses pieds parallèlement à la ligne, son corps de profil. Après y avoir inséré une flèche, elle tendit l'arc.

\- Ta position n'est pas bonne, murmura Lexa près d'elle.

En effet, son dos n'était pas totalement droit et son bras était penché vers le bas. Lexa se plaça derrière elle et remonta le bras de la blonde afin qu'il soit dans le bon alignement. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de la blonde afin de la faire se redresser ce qui fit réagir Clarke tout de suite. Elle frissonna et se crispa immédiatement à ce contact. La brune le remarqua.

\- Détends toi, ria t-elle. Tu ne pourras jamais lâcher la corde sinon…

Elle se recula suite à ces mots. La blonde se détendit, ressentant soudain un immense vide autour d'elle. Ses bras commençant à fatiguer, elle lâcha la corde. La flèche atterrit dans le rouge, la deuxième couleur après le centre.

\- Une horrible viseuse hein ? La première fois que j'ai tiré à l'arc, la flèche a atterrit de l'autre côté de l'arène, confessa Lexa.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est plus le cas ? Lança la blonde sur un air de défi.

La brune prit l'arc des mains de la blonde et décocha une flèche presque immédiatement. Celle-ci atterrit en plein centre avec une vitesse impressionnante. Clarke resta bouche bée. Ok elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû défier la commandante.

* * *

Elles passèrent encore quelques temps à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc avant que Lexa ne décide d'évaluer les compétences de Clarke au combat.

\- Je vais vraiment devoir me battre contre toi ? Se plaignit la blonde. Je n'ai aucune chance…

\- Mes guerriers m'ont rapportés que tu te débrouillais très bien, dit-elle en tendant une lance à la blonde. Je verrai bien par moi même.

Elle commencèrent à se battre, Clarke réussissait à parer les coups que Lexa lui assenaient. Elle se débrouillait bien pour l'instant même si elle était loin de battre la brune.

\- Arrête de retenir des coups Clarke, lança la commandante.

\- Je ne retiens pas mes coups… grogna t-elle.

La brune la frappa aux côtes d'un coup sec. Clarke se plia immédiatement en deux baissant son arme. Lexa en profita donc pour lui donner un coup dans le poignet afin de lui faire lâcher sa lance. Après cela, elle ramassa l'arme au sol et la pointa vers Clarke. La blonde était essoufflée.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais aucune chance, murmura t-elle.

Lexa fit abstraction de ses paroles et lui tendit sa lance. Elles recommencèrent le combat de manière plus énergique, chacune voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs lances s'entrechoquaient, résonnant dans l'arène. La blonde profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Lexa pour enchaîner des coups en tournant sur elle-même, frappant la brune qui parait ses coups de plus en plus difficilement. Mais Clarke commença à avoir le tournis et, à cause de sa maladresse, elle tomba entraînant Lexa dans sa chute. La brune se retrouva écrasée par son corps. Une tension se fit immédiatement sentir et Lexa déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle proximité avec la blonde. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux, chacune ne lâchant pas l'autre du regard.

\- Désolé, lâcha simplement la blonde en se relevant.

Une sensation de vide emplit soudain Lexa, elle avait aimé cette proximité. Et finalement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'air gêné de la blonde. Celle-ci sourit devant la joie de la commandante. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire et elle aurait pu écouter ce son éternellement.

\- Je crois qu'on en a finit pour aujourd'hui, dit Lexa toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elles rejoignirent ensuite leurs chambres afin de prendre une bonne douche et de manger. Le soleil ayant déjà disparu, la blonde décida de se mettre au lit sans plus tarder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous ! Je publie enfin un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard mais j'étais en colonie (j'ai eu mon code et ma conduite en 3 semaines et je ne pouvais pas publier).**

 **Je vais essayer de rétablir le rythme habituel à savoir un chapitre tous les samedis.**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Le lendemain de leur entraînement, Clarke se réveilla avec d'affreuses douleurs, ses muscles étaient endoloris. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ayant littéralement mal partout. Elle tenta de se relever mais, même avec tous les efforts du monde, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était sensée combattre avec les autres guerriers aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude.

\- Alors prête pour un nouvel entraînement ? Lança Lexa qui semblait en pleine forme contrairement à elle.

\- Avec toi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !? Je sais même pas si je vais réussir à me lever de ce lit...

\- Je sais, répondit simplement la brune, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait annuler tous tes entraînements d'aujourd'hui. Tu as ta journée entière de libre.

Clarke souffla de soulagement.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça la commandante. Rejoint moi dans ma chambre quand tu seras prête.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas pressée car ça risque de prendre un certain temps pour sortir de ce lit.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'état de la blonde était à la fois drôle et inquiétant. Lexa ne pensait pas que l'entraînement aurait de tels effets sur elle. Bien sur, elle connaissait cela. Plus jeune, elle combattait de nombreuses heures, tous les jours, sans s'arrêter. " _Nowe give up even taim pain nou yu kom continuing_ " (Ne jamais abandonner, même si la douleur t'empêche de continuer). A chaque fois que Lexa se sentait faillir, elle se rappelait de cette phrase qu'avait prononcé Anya lors du conclave. Elle lui avait permis de surmonter la douleur autant physique que moral et ce même après.

\- Attends ! Cria Clarke ce qui coupa immédiatement la brune dans ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers la blonde avait un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu… tu peux m'aider à me lever _beja_ (s'il te plaît) ? Supplia presque la blonde ce qui fit sourire Lexa. Je suis ridicule je sais…

\- Non, j'étais pareille lorsque j'ai commencé mes premiers entraînements de Nightbloods, peut-être même pire, sourit-elle en s'approchant de Clarke.

Lexa passa ses bras autour de Clarke afin de l'aider à se relever. Mais dans sa remontée elle leva le t-shirt de la blonde sans le remarquer, frôlant sa peau de ses doigts. Clarke frissonna immédiatement comme à chaque fois que la peau de la brune entrait en contact avec la sienne.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non. Tu as juste les mains froides…

\- Pardon, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

L'une d'elle était effectivement posée sur la hanche de Clarke mais elle était trop concentrée pour l'avoir remarquée. Elle la retira aussitôt.

\- Je pense pouvoir faire le reste tout seule, dit Clarke brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Lexa hocha la tête avant de quitter la chambre. La blonde se leva quelques secondes après son départ, bien décidée à prendre une bonne douche afin de se détendre. Elle resta de longues minutes sous le jet, laissant couler l'eau sur ses muscles endoloris. Elle finit par sortir au bout d'une trentaine de minutes pour se diriger vers son armoire. Même s'habiller était un vrai calvaire. Une fois totalement prête, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la commandante.

* * *

Lexa ne lui avait rien dit quand à leur destination. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elles marchaient dans les rues de Polis. Elles tournèrent dans une petite ruelle que la blonde n'avait jamais remarqué et s'engouffrèrent dans l'une des maisons. Une fois les deux jeunes leaders dans le hall, Lexa se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Ferme les yeux, murmura t-elle.

La blonde s'exécuta. Normalement elle aurait été méfiante et aurait posé des tonnes de questions. Mais elle avait confiance en Lexa et surtout elle avait hâte de découvrir la surprise.

La brune lui prit délicatement la main, la dirigeant dans les couloirs de l'habitation. Elle entendit une porte se refermer et la brune s'arrêter. Celle-ci vint se placer juste derrière elle et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu peux ouvrir, souffla t-elle.

Clarke ne tarda pas et fut immédiatement émerveillée devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Tout le matériel dont un peintre pouvait rêver se trouvait là. Un chevalet de bois, des toiles, des pinceaux, des craies, de la peinture… La blonde n'avait jamais vu autant d'outils. Cela dépassait largement le matériel qu'elle avait eu au Mount Weather. Elle fit un rapide tour de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Lexa.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras dans un geste presque naturel.

La brune fut surprise par ce geste mais elle finit par répondre à cette étreinte en posant ses bras autour de Clarke.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me rend heureuse, continua la blonde.

Lexa sourit, elle s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour installer tout ce matériel. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures dans les marchés de Polis afin de trouver tout ces outils de peintre. Elle n'y connaissait rien et avait dû demander de l'aide à certains spécialistes de la ville. Elle se retira délicatement de leur étreinte afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux venir quand tu le souhaites, cela t'appartient désormais. Je vais te laisser, j'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes.

Clarke s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa la joue tendrement. Lexa rougit immédiatement mais la blonde ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Encore merci, murmura t-elle avant que Lexa ne quitte la pièce la laissant seule avec ses pinceaux.

Lexa se dirigea alors vers la grande tour qui surplombait Polis, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Elle décida de commencer en douceur et attrapa une simple feuille de papier ainsi qu'un morceau de fusain. Elle s'installa confortablement au petit bureau se trouvant au fond de la pièce puis commença à esquisser quelques traits.

La noirceur gagnait peu à peu la salle de dessin. Clarke n'avait pas remarqué que les rideaux étaient fermés depuis le début. Elle s'approcha alors de la fenêtre et écarta les toiles. Ce qu'elle découvrit derrière était incroyable. Il faisait maintenant nuit et elle pouvait apercevoir la grande tour dont toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Lexa devait encore être en réunion. Elle resta encore quelques instants à observer la ville puis, elle décida qui il était temps de rentrer. Elle rangea ses affaires et remit un peu d'ordre dans la pièce avant de quitter la maison. Elle s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle sombre, se dirigeant vers la grande tour où elle logeait.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit une douche et enfila sa tunique bleue. Elle était en train de brosser ses cheveux lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Cria t-elle pour que la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte l'entende.

La commandante fit son apparition. Elle venait juste de prendre une douche d'après ses cheveux mouillés et son changement de tenue.

\- Je te dérange ? Demanda t-elle en voyant ce que la blonde était en train de faire.

\- Non pas du tout, répondit Clarke en reposant la brosse.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non… j'ai pas très faim.

\- Clarke…

Au vu du regard noir que lui lançait la blonde, elle décida de changer de sujet.

\- Comment vont tes muscles ?

\- Mieux je suppose, j'arrive à marcher c'est déjà ça…

Lexa sourit. Clarke l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elles commencèrent à parler de la surprise que Lexa lui avait faite quelques heures auparavant. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, la brune se rendit compte que Clarke était vraiment tendue et peinait à se tenir droite.

\- Tu as besoin d'un remède, dit Lexa, interrompant leur conversation.

\- Pour ?

\- Tes muscles.

La blonde souffla.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais mieux.

\- Peut-être mais tu ne pourras pas dormir convenablement si tu as mal…

Clarke ne dit rien. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Lexa avait raison. Elle avait mal, c'était certain et elle avait peut-être sous-estimé la douleur afin de rassurer la brune. Le silence de la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Je vais demander à Niko d'en préparer un, je reviens.

* * *

Lexa revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un bol remplit d'une substance verte et gluante à la main. Clarke fit une grimace en voyant le remède.

\- Je vais vraiment devoir avaler ça ? Je crois que je préfère encore avoir mal…

\- Ce n'est pas à avaler, c'est à appliquer sur tes muscles.

La blonde se figea. Lexa allait devoir lui appliquer cette substance sur le corps. L'idée des mains de la brune sur elle lui fit monter le rose aux joues. Devant la gène de Clarke, elle sourit.

\- Je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre si tu préfères, proposa t-elle.

\- Non ! S'exclama t-elle un peu trop vite. Fais le, les autres doivent dormir à cette heure là. Je… je ne veux pas les déranger.

La brune hocha la tête.

\- J'ai besoin que tu enlèves ta tunique.

Ce fut à la blonde de hocher la tête. Lexa se tourna afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité puis, elle se retourna vers Clarke. Celle ci était allongée sur le ventre et avait découvert l'entièreté de son dos. Elle s'approcha donc d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Elle déplaça ses cheveux afin d'avoir accès à son dos puis, elle prit un peu de mixture et la déposa près de ses épaules. Elle commença ensuite à faire des mouvements circulaires avec ses mains pour faire pénétrer le produit tout en la massant. Clarke, qui s'était immédiatement tendue au contact de la peau de Lexa sur la sienne, finit par se détendre. Le remède chauffait grâce au massage qu'effectuait Lexa ce qui permettait de soulager les muscles de la douleur. Rien n'était mieux que le chaud.

Une fois le massage finit, la brune remarqua que Clarke s'était endormie. Elle prit donc sa tunique et lui enfila délicatement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Elle la coucha ensuite dans son lit et remonta la couverture sur elle. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de lui embrasser le front et de quitter la chambre non sans un dernier regard vers l'endormie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 15.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lexa se réveilla à cause des rayons de soleil éclairant sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, étant toujours sur ses gardes. Elle avait peur qu'une nouvelle attaque se produise à Polis depuis la dernière fois. Niylah n'était plus une menace mais la fille du ciel restait tout de même en danger. Ontari voulait sa mort et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir. Elle aurait pu admirer cette détermination si cela ne mettait pas en péril la vie de Clarke.

Elle s'étira puis décida de se lever. Elle avait une réunion un peu plus tard dans la matinée mais elle avait tout de même quelques trucs à régler avant. Elle devait notamment avoir une discussion avec Lincoln qui était devenu un conseiller indispensable. En effet, Lincoln avait vécu dans les deux clans, apprenant leur mode de vie et leurs coutumes. Il savait donc ce qui était le mieux pour chacun d'eux.

Elle revêtit son costume habituel de commandante avant de se diriger vers la salle du trône. Elle passa devant la chambre de la blonde et, à la vue de la porte grande ouverte, Lexa décida d'entrer. Seule l'une des servantes était présente dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha donc de cette dernière.

 _\- Heya_ (bonjour), la salua t-elle.

 _\- Heda_ (commandante), répondit la femme en baissant la tête.

 _\- Where ste Klark ?_ (où est Clarke).

 _\- Em said bilaik em was na a strik house nou far kom hir_ (elle a dit qu'elle allait dans une petite maison pas loin d'ici).

 _\- Mochof, leidon_ (merci, au revoir), remercia Lexa tout en sortant de la chambre.

Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever tôt mais elle était sûrement aller dessiner. La brune était vraiment contente que sa surprise lui ai plu, elle ne pensait pas que Clarke serait autant enthousiasmée. Lincoln lui avait appris qu'elle adorait dessiner mais elle ne savait pas à quel point. Elle espérait avoir le temps d'aller lui rendre visite afin de voir ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle arriva finalement près d'une petite clairière où Lincoln et elle avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre afin de faire un debrief des réunions précédentes et de la situation actuelle.

La commandante avait enfin pris une décision pendant ses heures d'insomnies. Elle devait avoir l'avis et la bénédiction du natif pour ensuite en faire part au conseil. Elle ne savait pas si si c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais elle se devait d'agir au plus vite. La situation commençait à devenir incontrôlable.

\- Lincoln, le salua t-elle en arrivant près de lui.

 _\- Heda_.

Ils marchèrent en silence le long de la petite clairière avant que Lexa ne prenne la parole.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé une solution à nos problèmes. Mais j'aimerais avoir ton approbation avant de la proposer au conseil.

\- Bien sur, de quoi s'agit il ?

* * *

Lincoln, réticent au départ, avait finalement donné son approbation à Lexa. Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution, pour son peuple mais aussi pour Octavia. Bien-sûr, il se doutait que la native de cœur ne serait pas d'accord avec cette décision mais il espérait qu'elle comprenne.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil afin de proposer leur plan. Il ne restait plus que quelques ambassadeurs, les autres ayant rejoint les rangs d'Azgeda au fur et à mesure des semaines. Les disparitions avaient continué et les habitants devenaient de plus en plus inquiets.

Une fois entrés, Lexa les invita à s'installer.

\- Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous parlez de mes plans concernant Azgeda. Comme vous le savez, plusieurs attaques se sont produites dans certains villages et même ici, à Polis. Les crimes qu'ils ont commis ne peuvent rester impunis.

Elle fit une pause et, voyant que les ambassadeurs l'écoutaient attentivement, elle continua.

\- J'avais exprimé mon désir de paix et le maintient de ce clan dans la coalition mais ce n'est évidemment plus d'actualité. _Jus drein jus daun_ (le sang appelle le sang).

Elle lança un regard à Lincoln et ce dernier lui fit signe de poursuivre son discours.

\- J'ai décidé de partir en guerre contre Azgeda.

Il y eût un grand moment de silence suite à cette révélation. Les ambassadeurs se lançaient des regards, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de cela.

\- Aujourd'hui je vous demande, en tant qu' _Heda_ , de vous joindre à moi. Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une demande. Je vous laisse le choix de combattre ou non à mes côtés. Cependant n'oubliez pas tout ce que la nation des glaces nous a fait subir, n'oubliez pas les pertes qu'elle a causées. Nous sommes peut être inférieurs en nombre mais notre détermination est bien plus forte. Je ne peux vous promettre la victoire mais je peux vous assurer que notre vengeance sera assouvie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, combattrez vous avec moi ?

Suite à ces mots, le nouvel ambassadeur du peuple des lacs se leva dans son siège et attrapa son poignard qu'il planta d'un coup sec dans la table.

 _\- Jus drein jus daun_! Cria t-il.

Les autres représentants de levèrent petit à petit, répétant tour à tour son geste. _Jus drein jus daun_ résonna dans toute la salle. Lexa regarda Lincoln puis sourit, fière de sa décision.

* * *

Une fois les acclamations finies, ils décidèrent de préparer la bataille. Il fut ainsi décidé qu'ils partiraient d'ici une semaine, réquisitionnant le maximum de personnes possible. Des messagers furent chargés de trouver d'anciens soldats, des hommes en âge de se battre ou quiconque voulant combattre.

Ainsi, en seulement une journée, ils avaient réunis la grande majorité de leur armée au sein de Polis. Quelques gardes resteraient à la capitale afin de protéger la ville mais seulement le minimum. Lexa préférait concentrer ses troupes sur Azgeda.

Le plus difficile semblait être passé mais Lincoln et Lexa savaient bien que non. Il leur fallait annoncer la nouvelle au peuple du ciel et cela incluait Clarke et Octavia.

La commandante laissa Lincoln s'en charger. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter les deux jeunes femmes.

Le natif se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, pièce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup occupée depuis qu'il était était membre permanent du conseil.

En entrant il fut surpris de trouver la brune toujours endormie. Il s'approcha doucement de sa compagne et commença à lui caresser le visage afin de la réveiller. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Octavia grogna de mécontentement et replongea un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller. Il parsema alors son visage de baisers ce qui lui dit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux.

\- Que me vaux ce réveil ? Demanda t-elle la voix rauque.

\- Je dois te parler, c'est important, répondit il le plus doucement possible.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit, s'appuyant sur la tête de lit. L'air de Lincoln était grave et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Une fois Octavia prête à écouter, il commença.

\- Lexa a prit une décision concernant Azgeda. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas te plaire mais laisse moi finir au moins.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Nous partons en guerre contre Azgeda dans une semaine. La majorité des troupes ont déjà été rassemblées à Polis.

\- Pourquoi cela ne me plairait pas ? Tu connais très bien mon point de vue concernant Azgeda. Je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Lexa a aussi pris une décision concernant le _Skaikru_. Elle veut que tous les membres du peuple du ciel se trouvant ici rentre à Arkadia. Et cela inclut notamment Clarke, toi et Murphy même s'il est le Fleimkepa.

\- Lincoln il est hors de question que je rentre et encore moins sans toi. Dis moi que ce n'était pas ton idée…

\- C'est la décision de Lexa mais je lui ai donné mon approbation. Il n'y aura que très peu de soldats à Polis, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

\- Je sais combattre Lincoln ! Laisse moi venir.

\- Ce serait agir contre la décision d' _Heda._ Je suis désolé mais je préfère te savoir en sécurité même si tu es loin de moi. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton frère et tes amis.

\- Mais…

\- Je te promets que quand tout sera fini nous vivrons tranquillement, à Polis ou n'importe où.

\- Juste reviens moi vivant. Et colle une bonne raclée à Azgeda !

\- Je vais essayer, sourit le natif avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Lincoln avait demandé à Octavia d'informer Clarke puisqu'elle était plus proche d'elle. La brune avait encore du mal à accepter la nouvelle. Elle voulait combattre pour le peuple auquel elle se sentait appartenir depuis toujours. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était pour son bien. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver pendant une bataille.

Elle espérait que tout cela se termine au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse enfin vivre en paix avec Lincoln. Elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle ville mais ce serait un lieu natif.

* * *

Clarke avait passé toute la journée dans son nouvel atelier. Elle adorait passer du temps dans cette petite maison à peindre et dessiner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas consacré à sa passion. Lexa avait eu une idée géniale en lui montrant cet endroit.

Elle lava ses pinceaux puis les rangea. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans la pièce avant de sortir de la petite maison. Elle traversa la rue et arriva rapidement au centre ville. L'agitation y était impressionnante et un grand nombre de soldat était présent. La blonde ne comprenait vraiment rien. Elle avait déjà remarqué un plus grand nombre de guerriers hier mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Elle s'approcha de l'attroupement et chercha Lexa. Elle devait demander à la brune ce qu'il se passait. Elle se faufila entre les habitants mais aucune trace de la commandante. Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle aperçut Indra dans la foule en grande conversation avec un natif. La situation devait vraiment être grave puisque la native était la dirigeante de Tondc et elle ne quittait son poste qu'à la demande de Lexa.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant trouver la brune dans la sienne.

Elle arriva finalement et toqua à la porte de la commandante mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. La brune ne devait pas être encore rentrée. Elle repasserait la voir dans la soirée afin d'étancher sa soif d'informations. Elle détestait ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passait et pourtant c'est ce qui lui arrivait depuis que Lexa ne requérait plus sa présence aux conseils.

Elle venait d'entrer dans sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Octavia ?

\- Je dois te parler maintenant, c'est important.

\- Entre.

Elles s'installèrent sur un fauteuil. La brune ne semblait pas dans son état habituel. Ce fut finalement Octavia qui prit la parole.

\- Lincoln est venu me voir cette après-midi. Il m'a dit que Lexa avait pris une décision concernant Azgeda.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il y a toute cette agitation ?

La brune acquiesça. Elle savait que la réaction de Clarke serait pire que la sienne. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à subir sa colère.

Devant le silence d'Octavia, la blonde commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a décidé Octavia ?

\- Ils partent en guerre contre Azgeda, et comptent nous renvoyer à Arkadia.


End file.
